


Falling In Love With You

by Comatose995



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Childbirth, Divorce, Drinking, Eloping, Eventual mpreg, Graduation, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Disownership, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Lestrade, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Physical Assult, Protective Parents, Sexist Language, Unilock, lying, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a student in a University program to learn about the medical feild and also starting his training for the military in London. One night on a dare he meets Sherlock a posh omega student who goes to the same school. The two connect and find themselves in a situation they never thought would happen. </p><p>This will be a chaptered story and I will try to update at least once a week but I will make no promises on the frequency of updates just the promise that it will be finished!</p><p>(Kind of/ sort of got the insperation from the movie Fools Rush In but I am making it my own!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John blew out a breath, he loved exercise but running for two kilometres with your drill sergeant shouting "Faster!" was borderline abuse. Still it helped clear his head from all the stresses of the classes he was currently taking at the English college.

He had won a paid-internship at St. Barts for his academics in the medical field. It was hard leaving Scotland where his parents currently resided as well as his friends but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. His parents used to live in England when he was no older then three then his Dad's company transferred to Scotland so even though his roots were English the place felt foreign and a little too big for his liking. He was making do though.

A younger cadet passed out waters to the tired ROTC students. John gratefully excepted and drank it so fast his head spin but the pain was worth the reward.

"Watson!" Drill Sergeant Smith yelled.

John immediately stood at attention with his bank straight and in salute. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

Sargent Smith gave a rare warm smirk. "At ease soldier."

John relaxed but mentally made his body stiff.

"Good hustle out there today Watson. You're an exceptional Alpha."

John preened in the praise. "Thank you sir."

"I trust that you're taking in your new surroundings well?"

"Yes, sir. Although I do miss the quiet of the country."

"Can't say I blame you. Not a city man myself but just a few short months then you'll graduate and go back home."

John smiled at the thought of home. "Yes, sir."

Sergeant Smith patted John's arm. "Keep up the good work soldier." And saluted him.

John saluted back. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

As Sergeant Smith walked away John felt a towel whip his bum and snickering.

"Keep up the good work. Yes sir." John's friend Mike joked in a high pitched voice.

"Bite my arse Mike." John laughed and punched his arm.

Mike and the other lads laughed and started playfully rough housing with each other as they walked off to the locker room to shower and change.

"Come off it John. Just because no other man can measure up to your standards doesn't mean we can't have a laugh at your expense." Mike said.

John quickly stripped and jumped in the shower with the other Alphas and Betas. The omega trainees had other changing rooms for obvious reasons.

The hot water felt good on his sore muscles and he silenced out the noise of the loud friendly banter and jokes for awhile.

When the boys started changing again another trainee by the name Andrew called for John's attention. "So you coming out for pizza and the pub after mate?"

John looked up from the current task of tying his shoes and grinned. "I don't think so. Got a lot of papers due and need to focus."

Mike walked over and slapped John's back. "No point of trying to get him to go anywhere. Boring as a brick this one is."

John stood up in offence. "I am not!"

Another boy Stephan walked into the conversation. "Prove it. Come out tonight with us. Don't worry your precious papers won't do themselves."

John warred internally with himself, he should really get on those papers so his grades didn't fall (not that they were suffering in the slightest) then again a pint sounded absolutely brilliant. One night of relaxing couldn't hurt.

"What the hell? Why not!" John exclaimed.

The boys hooped and hollered as the made their way out to enjoy their night.

_____________________________________

The boys came into the restaurant, being as loud and obnoxious as possible and took over the back corner booth.

John could feel the stress fall off as the boys shared the latest stories on various sexual escapades. They ordered seven pizzas and sodas and started their crude conversation again.

"So Johnny!" Stephan said. "Had any good lays lately?"

John could feel his face get hot but maintained composure "Like you would know what a good lay even is."

The boys turned their attention back to Stephan as they started adding in on the insult.

Mike spoke up "John here is suave. Point out any omega and they'll be begging to suck his cock."

John rolled his eyes, apparently Mike was going to be his voice tonight.

"You think so?" A boy named James said. "I bet you're to much of a pussy to even try John."

At the challenge John leaned in and narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

The boys immediately began scanning the restaurant. 

"How about him?" James said pointing to the other side of pizza place.

John turned his head and saw a rather young male omega. Very attractive with his dark locks framing his face and alabaster skin. Thin frame that could clearly be seen underneath the tight suit he wore and Cupid bow lips. He seemed to be rather invested in the big textbook in front of him, muttering to himself and on occasion writing something down in the note book next to him.

John was taken out of his trance by Mike. "Oi, James that's not very fair. Casanova himself couldn't sway him."

John gave a questioning look "Why what's wrong? Is he already bonded or something?"

Some of the lads snickered and Andrew spoke up. "He's a hotheaded arsehole. A real know-it-all and apparently has no patience for Alphas. I have a Chem class with him and he corrects the teacher. Social outcast that one. Sorry James I have to agree with Mike pick someone else."

James rolled his eyes. "Mike said any omega, so an any omega I chose. Unless John doesn't think he's Alpha enough."

John stood up and saluted mates in an acceptance of the challenge and walked towards the omega.

The omega didn't look up when John stood right next to him, too immersed in his project. John cleared his throat to get his attention and the omega kept muttering to himself. 

John tried again clearing his throat a little louder and still no response. He turned his head towards his friends who were snickering to themselves. John was determined not to let them win, the more direct approach it would have to be. He took a deep breath "Excuse me." He said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The omega jolted out of his project almost with a startle but with a very big hint of irritation and stared at John. "What!?" He said in a baritone voice as smooth as silk.

The omegas eyes were a pool of green and blue. John couldn't remember the last time he'd seen something so breath taking as this omegas eyes. Realising he probably had been quiet for to long when the omega gave him a even bigger look of irritation. "Sorry but um....." Quick think fast he thought to himself "This seat taken?" 

The omega looked even more annoyed then John thought possible. "Does it look like anyone is sitting here? For a young Alpha training to be in the medical field and top of his class at that to ask such a stupid question, God help the poor soul who finds themselves under your care."

Seeming to overlook the insult John received he was suddenly interested "How did you know that?"

"Same way I knew you are also apart of the university's ROTC program, away from home farther and longer then you have ever been before, and came over here to prove to your other knot-headed friends that you are God's gift to Alphas by trying to chat me up. I observed."

John opened his mouth in shock and stood there silent for a moment. "That was amazing."

It was the omegas turn to look surprised. "Really?"

John sat down across from him and nodded "Yes, absolutely extraordinary."

"That's not what most people say." The omega said looking down at his book again.

John lowered his head a bit to catch the omegas eye. "What do they usually say?"

"Fuck off." The omega said bluntly.

John laughed a bit and held out his hand. "John Watson."

The omega looked at his hand and shook it. "Sherlock Holmes."

John smiled. "So what are you currently working on? Studying?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No more gathering information on the decomposition of muscle after death."

John gave a questioning look "Studying to be a mortician?"

"No. I'm studying Chemistry with a minor in criminal science but deterioration of the body after death is always a useful tool to have. I go to St. Barts about once a week to look at cadavers and preform different experiments on dead bodies to see the effects. I also help my brother-in-law who works at Scotland Yard with various cases."

John couldn't help but smile at the passion in Sherlock's voice when he spoke. "I do an internship at St. Barts. So you're wanting to be apart of the police force?"

Sherlock turned his head and thought "More like a consultant for the police force. I have a very low tolerance for stupidity and unfortunately for the mass population, majority of them are extreme dull so I wouldn't be able to survive working along side them on a day to day basis. I'd like to pick and choose what I do and not have it assigned. Perhaps make my own job for them. Like be a consulting detective, so when the police are out of their depth they can come to me."

John nodded as he listened. "So how did you guess all that about me just a bit ago?"

Sherlock looked offended "I didn't guess. I never guess. I observed. Everyone has tells, things about them that tells me what I need to know. For example you are well kept and groomed, so someone who works in a sterile environment constantly hence the medical field. You have very good posture and rather defining muscle tone so someone who would have military experience but not enough to be in the proper ranking of the military, so ROTC program. You seem a little uncomfortable being out and about which wouldn't happen if you grew up around here or had your parents close by so far from home and finally the way your friends have been taking turns staring at us to see what's going on and the way they look at you tells me that you're a leader of sorts, so someone who is trust worthy and loyal and given your fields of study also top of your class." Sherlock grinned at John.

"Wow. Amazing."

"You know you do that out loud?"

John looked down in embarrassment "Sorry. I'll stop shall I?"

"No it's fine, just not used to it." Sherlock said.

After that conversation seemed to flow easy and that talked about family and where they grew up, John sharing that he had a sister and Sherlock saying he had a brother who was mated to an omega. John didn't even notice that his mates had left after they tried to get John's attention but to no avail.

Soon they were the only two left in the restaurant until the waitress informed them that they were closing.

Sherlock packed his books in his bag as John stood up. "I'd like to show you something if that's alright with you." He said shyly.

John flashed him a smile not wanting this night to end. "Sure."

Sherlock grabbed him by the hand and they were off.

_____________________________________

John was surprised that out of all places they were at St. Barts. "What are we doing here?"

Sherlock smirked at him "You'll see."

The pair headed to the back of the building to a locked stairwell. "Keep watch." Sherlock said as he began to pick the lock.

"Um...Sherlock I really don't think...." Within a matter of seconds the door was unlocked and Sherlock was on the other side of it.

"Are you coming?" Sherlock said.

"Are we allowed to?" John questioned.

Sherlock shrugged. "Probably not but where's the fun in that?"

John went through the door and looked up at the many stairs they were expected to climb. He followed Sherlock all the way to the top once again watching as Sherlock picked the lock.

They came out to the roof. Sherlock walked towards the edge of the building "I've never taken anyone up here with me. It's like my sanctuary for when I need to think. I know it may be a bit odd but when I look out I feel as though I can see all of London stretched out before me." 

John walked next to him. From up here the city was truly beautiful with the lights of the city making it glow. "Thank you for sharing this with me." John said as he kept looking ahead but grabbed Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock smiled and looked down at their linked fingers. "You're welcome."

John turned his head to look at Sherlock. With the glow of the city below Sherlock looked absolutely breath taking and John couldn't resist leaning over and kissing those lips.

After a second of hesitation Sherlock began to kiss back and soon they were laying down on the floor of the roof. Slowly the clothes began to shed and it was nice not to rush but to savour every moment.

John then took out a condom he always had on his wallet and rolled it on to his cock. Having sex outside of a heat sent and omega into a micro-heat and while they weren't as fertile outside of a heat omegas were practically breeding grounds so best to be safe rather then sorry.

Sherlock watched in fascination as John rolled the condom onto himself and saw John begin to push his fingers inside his leaking hole. 

It was unlike something he ever experienced before, while intruding it was pleasurable at the same time. He began to moan and in the back of his mind he wondered where did he ever learn to make a noise like that?

John watched as the omega writhed underneath him as he loosened him up so he could take his cock. After adding a few fingers John deemed him ready and lined himself up to Sherlock's opening. "You ready?"

Sherlock whimpered and nodded as he wrapped his arms around John's neck and his legs around his waist. "Please."

John slowly pushed himself into the velvety heat and both groaned together. When he was all the way in he began to slowly thrust.

It was a moment worth living in. Both bodies seemed to connect and John's thrusts made them give out moans and sighs from shared lips. Kisses where exchanged and at some point Sherlock's hand had found their way to John hair gently pulling on it.

John began to pick up the pace until the gentle sighs became cries of passion. Sherlock came with John following right on his heels. 

John's knot expanded and held the young couple together. Spent and satisfied they looked into each other's eyes and without words began to kiss again.

When John's knot deflated he gently pulled out of the body beneath him and held the omega close. Both didn't say a word and John pulled his small jacket over the both of them to keep the chill away from the night air.

Soon the world was peaceful and the stars seemed to dance above them and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_________________________________

When John woke up it took him a second to remember his surroundings and last night. He was still on top of the roof but a quick sweep told him that Sherlock had dressed and left already.

Disappointed that the omega left without so much as a goodbye, he began to gather his clothes and dress again to begin his walk of shame. When he put his hands into his jacket he felt a piece of paper that he knew had not been there previously. He pulled it out and in the neatest hand writing he had ever seen, began to read the note.

Thank you for last night

-Sherlock.

John smiled and held the note up to his lips hoping it wouldn't be too long before he saw Sherlock again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by and John hadn't seen Sherlock since. He kept an eye out for him on campus but their paths never crossed. He knew that a few of his mates shared the same class but he always had another class that clashed with their schedule so he could never stick around to run into him.

Soon though John became distracted with life. Classes kept him busy as well as St. Barts but every once in awhile he'd drift off thinking about that night on the roof.

John was putting on some loose track shorts and shoes to go play rugby with his mates. Mike pushed his head forwards playfully and John swatted it away with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to go get Andrew and James so we can walk down to the feild together." Mike says as he grabs his keys and heads towards their door.

"Sounds good. I'm just going to pop off to the loo before we head down." John says as he closes the door to the restroom.

Mike opens the door and comes face to face with Sherlock who looks like he was about to knock on the door. 

Sherlock has a slight deer-in-the-headlights look and puts his hand down quickly. "I apologise. I was look for John Watson but it seems I may have gotten the wrong dorm room number." He says and immediately starts to walk away.

Mike takes a second to realise what had just happened before he stops Sherlock from walking away. "Wait! No, he's here he is just using the facilities. I'll go fetch him."

Mike opens the door for Sherlock as an invite for him to come in which Sherlock accepts. 

"John! You have a visitor!" Mike yells on his way out.

John comes out of the restroom and his heart nearly stops at seeing Sherlock again. "Sherlock! It's nice to see you again. I tried finding you but you seemed to fall off the radar."

Sherlock nods "Yes it's been a bit."

John smiled and walks towards him. "It's been what? Three months?"

"Eleven weeks and three days." Sherlock says quietly.

John nods but still has that smile plastered on. "How have you been?"

For the first time since he stepped into the dorm Sherlock stares directly into John's eyes. "Pregnant."

John thinks he feels his heart stop. He thinks he might get what Sherlock is hinting at but against all better judgement it's better to play ignorant he feels. "Pregnant? Wow....congratulations I guess....."

Sherlock usually would insult such a stupid response but for both their sakes he lets it go. "Thank you. It's yours."

Now his heart really has stopped. In no way is this happening. This cannot be happening. Please God let it be a dream. "Mine? But I used a condom. And you weren't in heat." John says all too calmly.

"Apparently the condom didn't work and you know as well as I even though fertility is greatly diminished outside of a heat there's still a chance it could happen."

John feels as though the ground is going to swallow him whole. A father? It's not possible.

After a pause of silence lasted Sherlock speaks again. "I understand that this is a shock and believe me I've thought about this and there's really only one thing that can be done in a situation like ours-"

"Oh thank God!" John says all to quickly think that Sherlock is talking about getting rid of it. He can see the confusion in Sherlock's eyes at his response so he tries to quickly recover. "I mean if that's what you want. It's your body and whatever you feel is right you should do." John can feel the glimmer of hope that he'll be able to get out of the mess scot free. Two college students with a baby? What a ridiculous thought.

Sherlock furrows his brow but continues "Well I appreciate your open mindedness because I'm planning to keep it."

John nearly collapses on the floor. A small panic overcomes him once again.

Sherlock gives out a long breath. "Before you worry yourself further I'm also here to tell you I don't need or want anything from you. Apparently social protocol dictates that I inform you that I'm carrying your child and that I plan to keep it. Call it a kind gesture."

John is silent a while longer and then his friends come into the room and luckily picking up on the tension immediately turn silent.

Sherlock bows his head. "I can see that you are busy so I'm going to leave. Good day John." He pushes pass the set of boys and practically runs down the hall.

"Oi, mate. You okay?" Mike says approaching a rather pale John.

John looked up from his trance. Even though Sherlock left he knew he needed to follow him. He grabbed his coat and pushed past his friends and started running down the hall.

Dumbfounded at what just happened James yelled at him "John there's plenty of bitches out there! Don't get hung up on just one!"

John didn't pay attention to the remark he just ran out of the building until he saw Sherlock getting in a cab. John hoped that his assumption that he would be going to St. Barts would be accurate.

When he got there luckily the door they went through to get on the roof was unlocked. Still holding on to the hope it was Sherlock's doing he ran up the steps full speed.

When he came out in the roof he saw Sherlock leaning too far over the building for his liking "Sherlock! Get away from there!"

Sherlock whipped his head around "John, what are you doing here?"

John walked closer "I came here to talk to you but please get away from the ledge." John held out is hands in a beckoning motion.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and kept leaning over and looking out into the city "The only way for anything to happen to me by standing right here is to jump and since I have no want to commit suicide I will not being doing such a thing. You on the other hand might want to stay put before I make it look like YOU committed suicide."

John got suddenly angry "You just spring this news on me and I supposed to be okay with it? I'm sorry but I'm in university and a baby was the last thing I thought would ever happen so I'm sorry I freaked out!"

Sherlock remained silent and went back to looking out into the city. John sighed and took the hint that Sherlock didn't want to say anything. He came to stand beside him near the ledge and also began looking out.

John decided to ease the tension a bit. "Cor' forgot how pretty it is up here."

Sherlock nodded and then a moment of silence happened between them. "My family is going to kill me." He said softly.

John looked at Sherlock "So I take it you haven't told anyone yet?"

"No. Just my brother-in-law. When I thought I may be pregnant he took me to buy the test and I didn't want to find out alone so he stayed with me."

John nodded "Is there anything I can do? I'd like to help."

"I don't need any help. I'll handle it." Sherlock said without the usual bite.

"I'd like to do something at least."

Sherlock stood up straight and gave John a thoughtful look "Would you meet them?"

John raised his eyebrow "You sure?"

Sherlock nodded "Yes, just so later when the news does come out and they ask me who the father is I can at least give them an idea of who you are."

John thought about it for a second and took a deep breath. "Yeah sure. I'll meet them if that's what you want, I mean. When would you like to do it?"

Sherlock gave a smirk "How about tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

They went back to John's dorm room so he could change out of the track shorts and old t-shirt he was currently wearing. Sherlock began looking through a few of his clothes. "Don't you have anything nicer?" Sherlock said.

John stood next to him "Um.....no not really. If it's just dinner with your parents do I really need to dress up?"

Sherlock avoided the question and kept looking through John's drawers. After a few minutes of hunting Sherlock settled on a dark blue jumper, a white shirt to go underneath, and a pair of dark jeans. "These will have to do." He said pushing the clothing into John's arms.

John went into the bathroom and closed the door. He began to strip down and change into the clothing Sherlock handed him. "Are we meeting your parents at a restaurant?" He said through the door.

Sherlock was walking around the dorm room looking around at the different objects and wrinkling his nose at the naked omega model calendar that was on the wall. Alphas. "No, we are going to my parents house. There's going to be a small gathering with a few family members and close friends. I think it would be an opportune night to just introduce you to all of them at once so there's not much gossip and rumours running around later." 

John stepped out of the bathroom in the new attire. "Well?"

Sherlock's mouth went dry looking at John. The jumper went perfectly with his skin tone and matched his eyes. Even if it was a little too casual it looked really good on him. "Perfect." Sherlock said as dignified as he could possibly be. "We better go though. Fashionably late is okay, we are boarding on just rude."

The hailed a cab and Sherlock gave the address. The pair were silent and nearly hugging the doors and their side of the car, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

John broke the silence. "So anything I should know before we get there?"

Sherlock looked over. "My parents are an alpha/omega pair, my mother being the alpha, my father the omega. My father and mother both held high positions in the government but are now retired, enjoying their life by being with their friends and attending the latest social event. My father is very kind so he won't be the problem. My mother on the other hand is very protective of me. I'm the baby of the family and in between my older brother Mycroft and I there was another son but died due to SIDS just two weeks after he was born. My father wasn't supposed to be able to carry more children making me their 'miracle' child. Due to that everything I do is under my mothers watchful eye. Don't talk about politics or anything that may be considered controversial to them or you may start World War III."

John willed himself to remember all the information then noticed the cab started slowing down. They were in front of a huge mansion with quite a few cars parked in front of it. From a distance you could tell that there was a major event going on.

Sherlock paid the cabby and they got out of the car. You could tell the the place was crowded. 

"Sherlock...." John said nervously "I thought you said that it was just dinner with a few family and friends"

Sherlock looked around and nodded "Yes, it seems a lot of people couldn't make it. That gives us less then the advantage I wanted."

John's eyes widened at that. If this wasn't a crowded party then John would hate to find out what a Holmes considered busy. As they walked into the mansion John was immediately taken back. There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a grand staircase that welcomed you in.

Looking around John felt terribly under dressed. The women were in cocktail dresses white the men wore suits. You could tell it was a less casual affair by the lack of ties on the men and no one was really overdressed but still, showing up in jeans and trainers seemed like the worst idea.

"May I take your coat sir?" An older gentleman said.

John was so taken back. A butler? People really had those?

"Thank you Richard." Sherlock said handing his coat over. "John?" Sherlock said giving a questioning look.

John didn't say anything, being to overwhelmed with what was in front of him but took the hint and handed his coat over. 

Richard slightly bowed "Thank you sir and Master Sherlock." He gave a kind smile. "I take it you made a friend Master Sherlock."

Sherlock looked over at John. "I guess you can say that."

Richard kept the smile plastered on his face "Does your mother know about him?"

Sherlock looked over to Richard "No, as a matter of fact. Do you know where my parents are?"

"Last I saw they were in the kitchen Master Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled at him. "Thank you Richard."

"Good luck." Richard said. John could have sworn he saw the old man start to laugh as he walked away.

"Come along John." Sherlock said grabbing his hand and leading them through the crowd. The farther you got into the house, the more detail and priceless artefacts could be found. John was afraid to touch anything, it was like being in a museum. The ceilings where rather high and John briefly wondering how on earth they kept the dust off the art on the walls. 

The next people they ran into was a slightly older couple. If John would have to guess early-to-mid thirties. One was in a full grey suit and tie, he looked more dressed up the anyone in the room. He had another mans hand on his arm and he looked less formal then anyone in a green button up shirt and grey cardigan, if it wasn't for the slacks John would feel a bit of relief over his own outfit.

"And where are you off to Sherlock?" The man in the suit said.

"I'm off to find Mother and Father, have you seen them?" Sherlock said in an annoyed voice.

The man in the suit smirked "In the kitchen currently helping the staff set up the cheese tray." The man in the suit gave John a once over and made John feel extremely judged just by the look. "Are you going to introduce us to you friend?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John this is my fat nosy brother Mycroft and his omega bond mate Greg Lestrade."

"Oh, so this is John." Greg said shaking John's hand.

John could see the hint of panic in Sherlock's eyes but Mycroft spoke to Greg. "You knew about this?"

Greg shook his head "I didn't know that Sherlock was bringing him tonight, Sherlock has only mentioned him once."

Sherlock relaxed a bit at that statement, apparently he wasn't ready for anyone to know what John was to him.

Mycroft accepted the answer. "So does Mother know about him?"

Sherlock gave a huff and narrowed his eyes "Not that's it's any of your business but no, she does not I was on my way to introduce John to our parents."

Mycroft and Greg started snickering obviously trying to maintain composure from doubling over into a full fit of giggles "To think I almost didn't come tonight." Mycroft said pulling himself together. "Do let me know how they take meeting your new friend." Mycroft started to walk away leading Greg with him.

John gulped at that statement. "So.....should I be worried?...."

Sherlock glared at John and kept walking forwards. Each step that John followed in gave him more anxiety. If Sherlock's mother was as bad as everyone seems to be making her out to be once she found out about the baby she would probably arrange to have him murdered.

The kitchen was a bushel of energy. Staff was running in and out and John smelt the most amazing food coming out of the stove and his mouth began to water. 

Sherlock walked behind a older woman. She looked like Sherlock with her dark hair pulled up and in a simple black dress that hugged her thin frame. 

Sherlock came up behind her poking her back startling the woman. When she turned around she started laughing and lightly hit Sherlock's arm "Sherlock! You nearly scared me to death." She then grabbed his face and started peppering it with kisses.

"Mother! Stop!" Sherlock said trying to pull himself away.

"Is that my boy?" A hearty voice called. A man that looked exactly like Mycroft in a black suit just older came up and embraced Sherlock. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Even though Sherlock looked uncomfortable with the attention he smiled at his parents "I apologise I was.....delayed." He said the last word while directly looking at John. 

Sherlock's parents followed his eye line and his Mother's cheery face suddenly became cold and harsh. "Who is this?" She said.

Sherlock took a deep breath "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to John Watson." Sherlock said standing besides John and grabbed his hand "John, these are my parents Violet and Siger Holmes."

John outstretched his hand "Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Both parents faces fell but Siger's face was more one of worry as he looked at his wife. They shook hands but Violet gave John a piercing stare. "Sherlock dear, you never said anything about bringing an Alpha around."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Please Mother, I'm 20 years old. Do I really need to ask your permission to bring a date to dinner?"

"A date?! Sherlock!" Violet yelled. "Since when did you start dating him?"

"Now Violet...." Siger tried to sooth her by putting his hands on her arms "this is a good thing. John is our guest and we are perfectly happy with Sherlock bringing him."

Sherlock's hand gripped John's tight but it was the only thing that gave any hint he was nervous about his mothers reaction.

"Siger! I wouldn't be so upset if the boy talked to us! You never communicate with us! First you run around risking you life on these wild goose chases then you scare us to death with your drug use-"

"For the last time I was not on drugs!" Sherlock said loosing some of his patience. John looked sceptically at Sherlock. Who was this person carrying his child?

Trying to relive the tension John spoke up "Well Sherlock is always full of surprises and that why I like him."

All Holmes heads turned towards John and at that moment he wished he had the power of invisibility. Violet looked like she was about to tear John a new arsehole before Siger stepped in "John, why don't we go in the study?" Siger put his hand on John's back and started leading him out of the kitchen "We'll be safer in there." He whispered to him.

The study was warm with leather furniture, an extensive library, and furniture John was sure he would have to save up a lifetime for just to think about purchasing it. 

John was taking in the new room when Siger spoke up "I'm sorry about my mate. She's just very protective of Sherlock and well he doesn't bring Alphas around at all. Violet is just very passionate about our baby boy even more so with her being an Alpha. I'm sure once you become a Father you'll understand."

John's stomach dropped, if only Siger knew that he had gotten Sherlock pregnant he's sure that this man would be treating him the same way Violet was. For some reason his heart sunk at the thought.

"Brandy?" Siger offered pulling John away from his thought.

"Ta." John nodded.

Siger poured two glasses for them and handed one to John. John slowly slipped the drink, it was smooth and didn't burn going down like the cheap brandy he's had previously.

John started to walk around the study and stopped in front of a shelf full of pictures of two little boys. He picked up a frame with a small boy smiling with dark curly hair and a melted ice lolly in his hand and the juice of it all over his face. "Is this Sherlock?"

Siger smiled taking the frame from John's hand giving a smile as if he was re-watching the memory. "Yes, he was only about two years old there. He was such a mischievous little runt. The apple of his mother's and my eye though. Even if he does things that we don't agree with he will always be this baby boy."

John stood silently. Jesus, this family fawned over Sherlock and loved him dearly. Sherlock wasn't kidding when he said that his family was going to kill him once they found out about the baby. He was scared to find out though.

In the distance Siger and John could hear Violet and Sherlock yelling at each other in French before the door to the study flew open with Sherlock looking like an angry bull. 

"Are you okay son?" Siger gently said approaching Sherlock.

"Fine." Sherlock said even though it wasn't the least bit believable. "Dinner is served by the way."

Siger nodded "Alright I'm on my way. Are you joining us?"

"Yes, just give me a moment."

Siger patted his back and gave a smile on his way out. Sherlock released a long shaky breath but looked like he was better afterwards.

"Are you really okay?" John said.

"My mother sees me as a two year old. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions." He says frustrated. 

John doesn't really know what to say but there is a question that's burning in his brain "So.....the drug thing?..."

Sherlock looked hurt at the statement "I never did drugs. I was helping out on a case involving a drug den and the police came in during the middle of my investigation and took me in. They did a drug test on me and I tested positive for heroin but that's only because I ingested a large amount of poppyseeds just in case the drug dealers tested me. Enough poppyseeds and you come out positive for drugs. My mother nearly had a heart attack over that one. I am clean though John."

" I believe you I just wanted to know the story behind it." John smiled.

Sherlock gave a snort but smiled "Are you hungry?"

________________________________________

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly. Not many people questioned John but it was a novelty to see Sherlock bring someone to dinner much less an Alpha.

After dessert people retired to the sitting room. Some of Sherlock's cousins pulled out their violins and cellos and started playing. People grabbed their mates and started dancing to the music. It was peaceful and wonderful to witness.

Sherlock and John sat off to the side watching the scene play out before them. Greg walked up to them "Are you two going to dance?"

Sherlock said "I don't think John would like to seeing as he gets anxious watching people dance."

John narrowed his eyes "I'm not scared, I've just never danced before."

Greg smiled bright "Well this is your lucky day! Sherlock here happens to be a great dancer!"

John looked to Sherlock to see what he thought "I don't think so...." Sherlock said.

John stood up and offered his hand "Teach me?"

Sherlock's eyes widened but took John's hand anyways. They walked out a little but not to far away from where they were sitting. 

Sherlock placed John's hand on his lower back and held his hand at eye length with his own hand "So it's quite simple you just step back..." They did the movements as Sherlock spoke "....step side.....step OUCH!" Sherlock said as John stepped on his foot. 

"I'm so sorry Sherlock." John said feeling like a total cockup 

Sherlock shook it off "No. It's okay. Shall we try again?"

John nodded and they assumed the position that they held. After a few more missed steps they started flowing together like water. Soon it felt like there was no one else in the room and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Sherlock's lips looked irresistible and in a moment of complete sentimentality John leaned up to kiss him. Sherlock though moved back and John like a knife went through his heart. 

Sherlock cleared his throat "We should um....get going. It's getting late and classes...." He trailed off.

John sadly nodded. They said their goodbyes and once again got in a cab. 

John looked over at Sherlock who was staring out the window "Look Sherlock-"

"Don't John. You'll just make things worse."

"But-"

"No." Sherlock said turning his head to look at John "it's better that we just leave things as they are. You have a promising career that can't be held up and I have my own life. Let's just leave it at we happened to reproduce together and nothing more."

The rest of the ride to the Univeristy and when the got there they both got out of the cab. 

Sherlock held out his hand "Well then...good luck to you John." He shook his hand and then walked away. 

"Wait....that's it?" John said calling after him "You tell me your pregnant, introduce me to your family and just bugger off?"

"John..." Sherlock sighed giving a shaky breath "I told you it's better this way."

"Better for who? You? Because I think realised something tonight.....I think I'm in love with you."

"John-"

John grabbed Sherlock "No...just please hear me out. You are by far the most interesting, complex person I ever met and I think we could be great together. Yes maybe it was the baby that brought us together but I think we could really be good for each other."

A tear fell down Sherlock's face "Please don't do this. I'm not what you think. I'm unloveable, selfish, it would never work."

John made Sherlock meet his gaze by lifting his chin "Don't you think it's worth a try?" John kissed him and he kisses back. It was passionate and desperate but felt wonderful.

Both needed to stop eventually because of lack of air but they still held their faces close "I know we can't bond until you go into a proper heat after the baby is born but I think we're meant to be together." John got down on one knee and took off his class ring.

"John, what are you doing?" Sherlock said nervously.

"Marry me." John said simply "Not months or years from now but tonight. Marry me right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you were wondering the poppyseed thing is real. It's how you make synthetic heroin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marry me." John said simply "Not months or years from now but tonight. Marry me right now."

It sounded so simple but with those few words it was like all of Sherlock's wishes came true. For the first time in his life he made a decision on impulse and not on facts. "Yes." He said.

John smiled as he slid his class ring on Sherlock's finger. John then stood up and kissed Sherlock hungrily. Once he pulled away he looked into his eyes and the both started giggling "We'll have to find someplace and someone to marry us."

Sherlock thought for a second and the grinned "I know of someone who owes me a favour."

_______________________________________

"I'm coming." A man said grouchily behind the door. "It's late for Christ-" the door opened and the old man saw the young couple "Sherlock?"

"Hello Judge Peterson." Sherlock said smiling holding John's hand. "I'm here to cash in that favour you owe me."

Judge Peterson opened the door. He was in his robe and pyjamas and tied his robe a little tighter as he let the couple in. "What can I do for you Sherlock?"

"I need you to marry John and I. Right now."

Judge Peterson looked sceptical at him "Are you sure?"

Sherlock nodded "Yes please. And you better wake up your wife. We'll need a witness after all."

_____________________________________

They found themselves standing in the sitting room holding hands and smiling at each other. Judge Peterson held a bible while his wife sat on the couch watching the scene play out in front of her.

Judge Peterson looked to John. "Do you John Watson take Sherlock Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband? To bond together in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? To protect and provide as all Alphas have done before you?"

John smiled "I do."

Judge Peterson looked too Sherlock "And do you Sherlock Holmes take John Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband. To bond together in sickness and in health. To keep house and home as all Omegas have done before you?"

For once Sherlock did not scoff at the statement about keeping house and home just because he was an Omega. Instead he also smiled as said "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by her majesty the Queen I now pronounce you spouses. You may kiss your husband."

Sherlock and John kissed and once they pulled away they grinned at each other. "Thank you Judge Peterson." Sherlock said.

Judge Peterson smiled "You're welcome Sherlock. If it wasn't for you I'd be sitting in a jail cell under false accusations of embezzlement. I owe you my life."

John knew he would never ceased to be amazed by his now husband. "Thank you so much for this Judge Peterson." John said and shook his hand.

"You're very welcome John. May you both have a long lifetime of happiness."

_________________________________________

Sherlock led John to a small town house in the middle of the city. "Sherlock, where are we?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled "This is 221 Baker Street. I live in 221B. The is our home." He then opened the door and let John in.

John was mesmerised "Our home?"

Sherlock nodded "I didn't want to live on campus and potentially have a dull room mate so with the help of my parents we secured this flat with the land lady Mrs Hudson. My mother and her are very old friends."

John swallowed "And when your mother finds out what we've done?...."

Sherlock shrugged "We paid for a full years rent already so I don't think that'll be much of an issue right now."

He then led John up the stairs and turned the key to open the door. John stepped ahead of him "I think we should do this properly." He said with a sly grin and picked Sherlock up in a bridal carry.

Sherlock laughed at the surprise but appreciated the sentiment none the less. He then kissed his new husband "Bedroom is down the hall." He whispered.

John nodded and delicately carried Sherlock down the hall. He tried reaching for the door handle but it was rather difficult trying to do that and carry his husband at the same time. After a few tried and failed attempts Sherlock opened the door but not without laughing at his husband pouted face.

John laid Sherlock down on the bed and straddled him so he could begin kissing his neck. "You're so beautiful." He said in between kisses.

Sherlock sighed "Make love to me John." He started to remove John's jumper.

John helped him by removing his jumper and shirt then began to remove Sherlock's suit jacket. He then started unbuttoning his shirt slowly one right after the other and kissed the spot where the button had been previously.

He stopped for a second when he got to Sherlock's stomach. It was still flat and no trace of a pregnancy belly had appeared yet. Worried at why John had stopped Sherlock leaned up a little "Are you okay?"

John looked up and nodded with the hint of tears in his eyes and smiled. "Yeah um....I just can't believe that there's a baby in there. Much less my baby."

Sherlock's cheeks reddened at the statement and he started feeling rather exposed. He started to grab the sheets of the bed to cover himself but John grabbed his hands to stop him. "No." He said. "It's alright. It's rather brilliant actually. It just hit me is all." To prove his statement John started to kiss Sherlock's stomach lightly before he moved on to his trousers.

Soon both boys were naked and John began preparing Sherlock. Sherlock's senses were already sensitive and just with John pumping his fingers in and out of him he began to come, the orgasm taking out of him more then usual.

John smiled at his accomplishment and lined his cock up with Sherlock's hole, grabbing onto his leg to get better leverage. John started out thrusting softly but soon began thrusting faster and faster.

This was even better then the last time. The slightly rough treatment and the moans and screams that began to poor from trier lips helped. Soon John's knot grew and with one final hard thrust he came with Sherlock coming for the second time.

Both boys panted and started giggling at their blissed out state. They kissed until John's knot deflated and only pulled apart just so John could pull out. 

Sherlock then draped himself over John and whispered "I love you John." Before he closed his eyes, exhausted by their activity.

John stayed awake a little longer running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. Before he drifted off to sleep he laid his hand on Sherlock's stomach, slowly circling the spot which held their baby. John kissed Sherlock's forehead then closed his eyes as well. Both ignorant of what tomorrow might bring.


	5. Chapter 5

John woke up to the sound of clattering pots and pans in the kitchen. He looked over and Sherlock was on his side sleeping. Quietly he got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen area to see what was making that noise.

When John walked out he saw a woman bent over looking through the cupboards he was about to say something when she turned around and started screaming dropping the dishes she was holding, making them shatter in a million pieces.

John jumped back in fright from the screaming and loud noises. The woman grabbed a pan and held it over her shoulder "Who are you?!"

Sherlock chose that moment to run out "Mrs. Hudson! Stop! Stop!" He said putting his hands up.

"Sherlock! Who is this?!" She said still holding the pan.

"This is John Watson." Sherlock said calmly. "He's my husband."

Mrs. Hudson dropped the pan on the floor "Your.....you're married.....oh Sherlock."

Sherlock approached her slowly and grabbed her by her shoulder gently "Yes. We got married last night. Please don't say anything to my parents though yet. I haven't told them."

Mrs. Hudson looked over to John speechless. "Sherlock....."

Sherlock started leading her out of the flat "You know I think it's time for your herbal soothers. I can handle breakfast."

Before she could say anything else Sherlock shut the door. "Well......breakfast?"

_______________________________________

John walked out to his ROTC class. After the craziness this morning and dealing with Sherlock's morning sickness then having to go through all the paperwork with the University letting them know he would no longer be on campus, it was good to be back in familiar territory.

Mike ran up to him "Oi! John! Where you've been? You just buggered off last night without saying a word then I get back to our dorm and there's boxes. What's going on?"

John took a deep breath. This was going to be harder then he thought. "Do you remember that omega from the pizza place and last night?"

Mike nodded slowly "Yes...."

"Well let's just say him and I are in sort of a....relationship."

"Christ John. He's a looney! Why would you want to be with someone like that?!" Mile said.

John narrowed his eyes "Don't talk about him like that!"

Mike rolled his eyes "Well you can't be too serious right? Just a fling to get off by?"

John blushed "No....we're married."

Mike stood there silently and then started laughing hysterically "That's a good one John."

"I'm being serious Mike! I'm married!"

Mike stopped laughing when he realised that John was serious. "Fuck me John! Why would you marry him? We came to England to graduate! Not add more to our lives! What could have possibly gone through your head?! There is no good explanation for this unless....he's up the duff!"

John gave Mike a guilty look.

"He's pregnant! Jesus John!" Mike yelled.

"Sh...." John said trying to calm Mike down. "Don't need to let the whole bloody planet know. But yes, it happened the night of the dare." 

"John look..." Mike said as he grabbed John. "You're my best friend so I'm doing this because I care about you." He then slapped him in the back of the head hard. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

John yelped at the slap but knew he deserved it....slightly "I'm doing the right thing. I've got a kid on the way and God help me I love Sherlock. Just because I found it fast doesn't make it wrong."

Before Mike could argue any further a woman wearing heels and a grey suit started marching up to John. He immediately knew who it was.

"Mrs. Holmes-"

Before he could get anything out he was slapped hard across the face. She had even left a bit of nail marks behind. "HOW DARE YOU!" She then grabbed John by the shirt. "HOW DARE YOU! Not only do you get my baby pregnant but you whisk him away and marry him!! Without his family! Without my permission!"

John's eyes got big. For the first time in his life he was honestly scared he was going to die right here and now.

Mrs. Holmes shoved him back "May God have mercy on your soul you thief." She then walked away with tears streaming down her face and leaving John to feel like the worst person in the world.

_____________________________________

John carried a couple of boxes of clothes into 221B. Even though he didn't have many items to move in, after the day he had he wasn't really feeling up to doing much. 

Before he could open the door he heard Mycroft's voice shouting. Slowly he opened it praying that if he was going to beat him he would do it mercifully.

"Of all the stupid, selfish, moronic things you've done Sherlock, this is by far your lowest point. Bravo." Mycroft was pacing back and forth while Sherlock sat in the red chair and Greg was watching from the side.

John laid down the boxes and walked next to Sherlock and put his hand on his shoulder. Sherlock looked up and smiled seeming to be unaffected by what was happening around him. "Hello husband." He said kissing John's fingers.

"Hello." John said. He couldn't help but smirk.

Sherlock then noticed John's cheek. He immediately stood up and grabbed his face. "Mother." He said quietly. "I apologise for that. Are you okay?"

John nodded "Yeah. Your mother's got quite an arm though.

Sherlock took pity on his husband and gently kissed his lips and embraced him which made John feel ten thousand pounds lighter.

Mycroft cleared his throat pulling them out of their moment and back in the face of reality. "If you two are done playing house, we need to get back to the matters at hand! Sherlock, this could mean you being disowned! Don't you care?!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "If our parents disown me then we disown them! John, the baby and I. Thrice disowned! Let's see how they like that!"

Greg stepped in putting his hands up between the two brothers "Now before we get dramatic here, Sherlock you need to understand this could change your life completely."

Sherlock looked confused "I thought you were on my side."

Greg nodded and shifted closer to Mycroft "I am on your side. But I'm also on the side of this family and what you did hurt us all. I know since you found out about the baby everything has been a whirlwind but that's no excuse to cut is all out. It's time to deal with the consequences. Like an adult."

John felt even lower at this point then he did with Mrs. Holmes. When he looked over at Sherlock the boy had a look of guilt on his face as well.

Mycroft sighed "I have to go do some damage control over this nonsense. Let's hope they're merciful." 

On his way out he snapped his umbrella into John's stomach hard making him loose his breath. Sherlock immediately turned to John and gave his brother a death glare.

Greg rolled his eyes at his husbands action. "You okay mate?" 

John took some deep breaths "Yeah....yeah I'll be fine."

Greg smiled "Be glad it wasn't your balls."

Sherlock looked at Greg. "This reaction to our news is ridiculous. Everyone should be happy for us."

Greg patted his shoulder. "It doesn't work like that Sherlock. It's time to grow up. You're married and have a kid on the way. You're a genius and I know deep down you realise that what you did is wrong. This is not about the pregnancy or the marriage. This is about going behind everyone's back. That's not something families do."

After that Greg left leaving John and Sherlock to look at each other and alone with their thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks pass and John is finally starting to come into a flow with Sherlock. He finds that his husband gets easily bored, he hates loosing at board games, laughs at the homework he's given, and in a new development very self conscious about his weight.

The baby started to make an appearance, not enough to be defined as defiantly pregnant but looks as if Sherlock had been indulging on one too many sweets. Sherlock threw the biggest fit when he could no longer fit into his trousers but thankfully his trust fund hadn't been frozen yet so he was able to purchase some new clothing.

The family was still not speaking to Sherlock. Greg was the go between them all and luckily they all stayed in each other's good gracious.

When Sherlock approached John on the subject of telling his parents John said that they were out of the country and wouldn't be back for awhile. Sherlock then said John was a terrible liar but let it slide.

Currently John was dressing for his afternoon math class. He walked out to the living room to grab his book bag when he caught Sherlock doing stretches such as squatting and rolling himself up and letting out long moans as he breathed. The sight was rather funny "What on earth are you doing love?"

Sherlock opened one of his eyes a glared as much as he could "I'm doing stretches and breathing exercises. Some of the research I've done says it helps with the birthing process."

John flinched a little at the last part, he hated the "birth" conversation.

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and rolls his eyes at John "Honestly, a man going into the medical field and you're squeamish over the birth of a baby."

"I'm not squeamish! It's just I don't like....thinking of how and where the baby is going to come out." John says cheeks going red.

Sherlock goes back to his stretching "It's natural and it's not like you'll be doing any of the work anyways."

John shakes his head as he tries to pack a small lunch for himself. When he looks back Sherlock is currently doing a stretch where he's bending over giving John full access to admire his backside. 

Unable to resist the temtation he walks over and lightly smacks his bum. "Now this position I like."

Sherlock immediately shoots up and can't help but smirk at his cheeky husband. "You know...you could help me do a few stretches...."

John laughs "I wish I could but I have class."

Sherlock gets really close to him "So do I but you have twenty minutes before its crucial you leave. I think we can do it in twenty minutes." He then captures John's lips.

"Twenty minutes eh? I'll show you twenty minutes." John then lifts Sherlock in a bridal carry which makes Sherlock burst out in laughter.

John lightly tosses Sherlock on the couch and both boys giggle as they continue snogging.

Before they get any further there's a knock on the door. They both groan and John starts to get up.

"No." Sherlock says trying to pull John back. "Leave it."

The door continues to knock "I have too. It could be something important."

Sherlock pouts but let's go of John who answers the door. When he opens it he's surprised to see Siger Holmes standing on the other side.

"Oh....hello John." Siger says.

At hearing his fathers voice Sherlock gets off the couch as gracefully as he can and stands next to John at the door. "Father? What are you doing here?"

Siger looks down at the ground "I came to see you. May I come in?"

John nods and stands aside letting his father-in-law in.

Siger looks around "This place looks a lot cleaner then the last time I was here."

Sherlock crosses his arms and treads lightly still not understanding what his father wants "John helps me keep the place clean."

Siger nods "Well I know you two have class and are probably very busy so I'll be quick..."

John and Sherlock look at each other "Would you like to sit down Mr. Holmes?" John gestures to the sofa and Siger sits down while John and Sherlock sit in their chairs facing the sofa.

An uncomfortable silence befell all three of them then Siger spoke up "Sherlock, I'd like to apologise for your Mothers behaviour. I want you to know that her and I were both shocked and confused. You barely know this boy. Hiding your pregnancy and then getting married in secret hurt us. All that anger and hurt aside though....I'd like to be apart of your lives."

John looked at Sherlock who was listening intently "I want you to be apart of our lives too especially the baby's but I will take no ill treatment of my husband. He and I plan to bond after the baby is born so he's not going anywhere. You have to be willing to accept all of us."

Siger nodded his head "I understand. I want to help and try my best in any way you need me son."

Siger stood up and opened his arms and Sherlock embraced his Father. "I love you son." Siger said.

Sherlock remained quiet due to the fact it was too much sentiment but John could see the tension melting away. Siger pulled away and smiled then turned to John. "Young man, I don't know you but....I would like to try. My boy is very good at reading people and if he loves you I could learn to as well. I will warn you though it may take a bit."

John stood up and shook is hand "Understood."

______________________________________

Sherlock was working in the lab at St. Barts on a biology project that was due. The one girl who he could semi-tolerate Molly was his lab partner and was putting their poster board together. 

Sick of being hunched over the microscope he tried to stretch his back but it seemed to be a trying feat due to the extra weight in his front. 

"You okay?" Molly said shly across the table.

"Yeah." Sherlock groaned. "Things are just a bit uncomfortable right now. I'm told that the second trimester is supposed to be the easiest part but if this is easy I shudder at the thought of my third trimester."

Molly giggled lightly "Does it feel weird?"

Sherlock shrugged "It feels how you might imagine carrying an extra ten pound right on your middle would feel."

"How are things going with John?"

Sherlock hated small talk but it was a nice break to think about something else "Fine. We've finally fallen into a rhythm with each other. We've also established each other's like and dislikes. Even have gotten used to each other's natural habit. I must say I find when he bites his lips its endearing."

Molly smiled at Sherlocks happiness. She had a crush on him but being a beta she knew deep down it would probably never work. When she found out about John though her heart was slightly broken. "Is he coming to pick you up?"

Sherlock nodded "Once he finishes his rounds he's going to come get me. Should be any minute now." He looked at his watch. "We should continue if we want this done by Friday."

They continued with their project and got quite a bit done. When they started packing up John came in with some of his friends into the lab "I don't know, that oral test was just stupid! They taught us nothing on stitching yet and they expected me to go in and do it on some poor kid?"

James laughed "You're just mad because you couldn't be the shining star for one day."

John walked over to where Sherlock was sitting and kissed him "Hello love." He said and rubbed his belly.

Sherlock smirked "Hello. How was rotation?"

John rolled his eyes "Difficult. Did you finish your project?"

Sherlock looked at Molly "Almost. Just a few loose ends." Trying to be friendly for his husbands sake he smiled over at his friends "Hello boys."

Mike nodded towards him "Hey Sherlock."

James walked over "So we were hoping you let John go for the evening. We're having a rugby meet up with some of the guys from the surgical unit."

Sherlock looked at John "Oh? Well I was hoping we could spend some time together...."

Stephan walked up "Please? It may seem like awhile but in reality we only have a few short months together before you both leave."

Sherlock was genuinely confused "Were we going somewhere?"

John cleared his throat "Yeah when we go back to Scotland after graduation."

Sherlock furrowed his brow "You mean you didn't move here?"

The room got silent as everyone watched what was playing out. It was John's turn to be confused "Yes, remember the first night that we met and you knew I was from Scotland?.."

"Yes, but I was under the impression that you moved here for good. I don't want to move to Scotland."

John moved slightly away "Sherlock my home is in Scotland."

Sherlock faced John more "John, my family is here, my school is here, you and I both like it here. I want the baby to grow up in London."

John looked at the people who were currently watching them "Maybe we could talk about this some other time?"

Sherlock knew John didn't want to make a scene "Fine. Go with your friends I'll see you later."

John smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks love." 

He then started heading out the door with his friends but not before Mike said to James, Stephan, and Molly "And that's why there need to be a second date before you marry someone."


	7. Chapter 7

John was sleeping soundly. Sherlock looked at his husband and debated whether or not to wake him. The move to Scotland was bothering him. He didn't want to leave London and raise his child in total unfamiliar territory. He had to convince John to stay here and this was going to be the only way to do it.

Sherlock gently crawled on top of John and gently nudged him "John...." 

John kept happily sleeping.

Sherlock tried shaking him a little harder "John...."

John snuggled deeper into his pillow trying to keep sleeping.

Having enough of this Sherlock shook John violently "John! Wake up!"

John groaned and turned as much as he could with his husband on top of him "What?...are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but you need to get up."

John rubbed his face trying to will himself to wake up "Why? What's wrong?"

Sherlock moved a little to allow his husband to get up slightly "You need to see why we shouldn't move to Scotland."

John glared at him "That's why you're waking me up? Sherlock...." He pulled the pillow over his head.

Sherlock was in no mood to play these childish games and snatched the pillow off his head "John! This is important!"

John realised he wasn't going to get to go back to sleep "Look love, I'm tired and have class. Scotland is my home and where my base is. We have to go back. I'm sorry but that's the end of it. Now please! I beg of you let me sleep." John turned back over and shut his eyes.

Sherlock crossed his arms and pouted this wasn't going to end until he said so but he was going to try a gentler approach. He laid down next to his husband and snuggled really close and started kissing his neck "John....just come with me right now please. There's just a tiny thing I want to show you."

John took a deep breath "Fine. What do you want to show me?"

______________________________________

"Are you serious?" John said annoyed. "You dragged me out of bed just to go to Scotland Yard?" 

Sherlock was smiling at John outside the building "I want to show you what I do. Hopefully it will persuade you to understand why we can't leave London." Without another word he marched into the building. 

John followed suit until they reached Greg's office. "Hello boys." He greeted.

"Greg." Sherlock said. "Do you have those files?"

"Yes." He said as he scratched his head "Although I don't know what you'd want with them."

"I'm trying to prove a point." Sherlock said as he started looking through them.

Greg went to stand next to John "So a little less then five months until the kid comes huh?"

John nodded "Yep. And in about three months I graduate."

Greg smiled "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. I know it's happening and I'm excited just time wise it doesn't seem like very long."

"I bet."

They stood next to each other for a bit "Could I ask you something?" John said.

"Sure." Greg said looking at him.

"Why haven't you and Mycroft had any children. I see the way you look at Sherlock and help him out and it seems like you'd be a natural parent."

Greg looked down at his feet and scuffed his shoe against the floor "Well, let's just say that when I was given the opportunity I took it for granted."

John got quiet "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Greg shook his head "No, it's fine. Um...." Greg tried collecting his thoughts "Mycroft and I were newly bonded and married and things happened and I had gotten pregnant. He was just starting out in the government and I was dedicated to being on the force. We decided together that kids could wait so....I got rid of it...."

John felt extremely uncomfortable "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Greg shrugged "It happened. I'm not proud of it. Some complications happened and my uterus is botched now. The possibility isn't completely gone but it might as well be. There's not one day that goes by where I don't regret my decision. Looking at you and Sherlock and seeing how well you both manage it....I know it could have been possible."

John looked at Sherlocks direction "I'm sorry. But you said the possibility is not completely gone perhaps someday our little one could get a cousin?"

Greg smirked at John's optimism "Perhaps. But if anything your kid along with Sherlock would be more then enough children for the Holmes family." 

John thought about what he would have done if Sherlock would have done the same thing Greg did, it made sense now why he was dedicated to keeping the baby.

"John come look at this." Sherlock said calling John over.

John looked at the photo with an empty car and blood in it "Its a car I'm guessing someone was murdered in it."

"It looks that way yes." Sherlock said taking the photo back "In reality the man, his wife, and an rental car dealer made it seem like he was murdered so they could collect the insurance money and live nice and comfy for the rest of their lives. You know who solved it?"

John looked at Sherlock "You?"

Sherlock showed him another picture of a woman laying face down in a pink coat "A list of suicide murders. The murder was a cabbie who was going to die of a brain aneurism. For one last thrill he would make people take a pill which would kill them. I figured it out and stopped him."

"Sherlock-"

Sherlock interrupted by showing him a picture of yellow graffiti "Chinese smugglers who were upset over a fellow member of their gang stealing from them. They killed anyone who got in their way and I stopped them! Don't you see John I have so much to do here! You could help me on cases. You're a medical man you could help me when I need someone to feed off of. We could do this together."

"Sherlock..." John said kneeling "I'm planning to go into the military. My base is in Scotland."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand "You could transfer here! There's culture, history, schools, everything you could possibly want. What can Scotland give you that London can not?"

John looked in his eyes "My mother's meat pies."

Sherlock was confused "Are you....are you serious?"

John laughed "Just a bit. You say your family, school, and work is here but the same goes for me as well. My life is in Scotland Sherlock. You could finish school there and there's police departments there as well and it'll be great."

Sherlock looked down and tears started filling his eyes "It won't be the same though."

Josh sighed and embraced him "How about we not talk about this for awhile. We've got a couple months before we leave and until then we'll just worry about the baby. Okay?" John said tilting his chin up to look at him.

"Alright." Sherlock sighed.

John pecked him lips "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock was watching John stress out over a text book and his laptop. Due to the recent happenings in their lives John had been falling behind on some of his classes. It wasn't enough to worry about not graduating but it was getting to the point where his professors were starting to say something.

Sherlock felt bad for his husband. John desperately needed a break and that's exactly what Sherlock was going to give him.

He walked over to John and started to kiss his neck. John gave an exasperated sigh "I'm busy right now love."

"You need to relax." Sherlock said as he began rubbing his shoulders.

"I can't. I graduate in two months and my grades have been slipping." John said shrugging of Sherlocks hands.

Sherlock walked around to the other side of the table so he could face John. "While I am all for higher education and being at the top of your class I would like the relaxed husband I started out with. That's why you're getting a surprise today."

"Love I really don't have the time could you please let me study?"

"Trust me John. You'll love this." Sherlock took out his mobile and hit the contact number. "Everything is ready, he's all yours." He then hung up and smiled at his husband.

John raised his eyebrow "What are you-"

Before he could finish his ROTC friends came storming in and being loud as possible.

"John!" Mike yelled "Come on we got to get going!"

One of the boys threw John over his shoulder. 

"Put me down!" John shouted. "Sherlock! Make them put me down!"

Sherlock smiled as he walked the boys to the door "Have fun love!"

The boys hooped and hollered on their way out.

_____________________________________

John sat at the bar with a pout. "Oi, John cheer up!" Stephan said slapping him on his back.

"I have to study. Sherlock doesn't understand that we all don't have a photographic memory and be a genius. I honestly can't believe he even set this up." 

James shrugged "To be honest so were we. We thought he'd want you reading baby books or some stupid shit. But he said you've been stressed and to treat this as a somewhat as a last hurrah." 

John became confused "Last hurrah? I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be me."

Mike interjected "Yeah but it won't be the same will it? You'll be changing nappies and having to get a real job. Having to work to support a family and bills. No more pub nights, no more fun. Just you, Sherlock, and the kid."

Stephan started laughing to himself "Can you imagine? John will have a frilly diaper bag with baby carrier strapped to his front."

The other lads started laughing. "He'll probably lactate along with Sherlock." James said.

"Probably turn into an omega at that." Andrew joined in.

John wanted to be angry but couldn't bring himself to be. What if his friends were right? What if this was his last bit of freedom? He knew that the baby and marriage would drastically change his life but this?

"Oi, John. You okay mate?" Mike said.

John gave him a blank stare "Yeah..."

Mike didn't look convinced "We were only having a bit of a laugh."

"I know." John said quietly.

Mike grabbed a pint "Here. Drink this."

John chugged the pint much to the amazement of his friends. After he took a few breaths he spoke "If this is going to be my last crazy night lets make it a good one." John said.

"Cheers!" The boys yelled.

______________________________________

Sherlock and his father were walking through Piccadilly Square going in and out of shops and stocking up on bits of baby necessities.

"So have you and John had any further talks about the move to Scotland?" Siger said.

Sherlock sighed "No. Every time I bring it up he goes on and on about Scotland this and Scotland that. It's just no use talking to him."

"Well what did you expect son? He has a family to support." Siger said softly.

"But we could do that here. I offered to do it together. "

"Marriage is about compromise son. More importantly trusting your alpha to provide and care for you and the baby. I know it may be difficult and the last thing I would want to happen is for you to leave but maybe it's time."

Sherlock stared pouting "I just hate the thought about leaving this place. I love London and I want the baby to love it too."

Siger stopped walking and looked at his son "There's no saying you can't come back though. I want to know my grandbaby so you would have to come back at some point so we could visit. Just because you're moving doesn't mean you can't come back."

Sherlock thought about it for a second. True it would be difficult but his Father was right. And besides John may want to come back and live here at some point. But the thought of leaving made him sick to his stomach.

Siger decided to change the subject "So you thought of any names yet?"

Pulling himself out of his thoughts and continuing on their walk Sherlock replied "Somewhat. John and I agreed that we wanted the sex to be a surprise since we read that it makes for more excitement in the delivery room."

Siger smiled "Can I have any clues?"

Sherlock stopped in front of a shop that contained baby clothes and they both walked in "I really like the name Alice or Marie for a girl. John like the name Wendy but I think it sounds too old for a girl."

"What about if I get a grandson?"

Sherlock picked up a light blue onsie "I really like John's middle name, Hamish. He hates it though."

Siger gave a questioning look "His full name is John Hamish Watson?"

At the moment a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties stopped looking through the stuffed animals and walked up to Sherlock and Siger. She had short blonde hair and was rather thin. An omega Sherlock could tell "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing you mention the name John Watson."

Siger gave Sherlock a questioning look as Sherlock looked sceptically at the woman "Yes." He simply said.

"John Watson from Glasglow, Scotland. Short, blonde, studying medicine." She said rushed.

Sherlock did not like where this was going. There was something off and fake about this woman. Wore too much make-up to look older. Wanted to fit in and slept her way through too many Alphas but pretended to be a virgin for her parents sake. Would rip you to pieces once you turned your back. "Yes I believe we speak of the same John Watson."

The girl smiled but it was definitely forced "I'm sorry I probably should introduce myself." She held out her hand for him to shake which he reluctantly took. "My name is Marry Morstan. John and I grew up together."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes just a bit "I'm Sherlock."

Mary made a quick glance over clearing trying to judge him. "I knew he was here and I've tried to get a hold of him but he seems to have fallen off the face of the earth. How do you know him?"

Sherlock glanced at his Father really quickly "We're married."

Mary looked like she swallowed her tongue "Ma....married?...."

Siger having enough of this young girls prying decided to step in "And I'm sure you can clearly see that they are going to have a baby."

Mary looked like she wanted to vomit but put back on the fake smile "Wow....so much going on for John isn't there....well um.....congratulations." She started backing up and hit the display table. She said a rushed apology before practically running out of the shop.

Sherlock felt an unease come over him "Cleary an admirer pining after John."

"Are you okay?" Siger said gently.

Sherlock nodded "Yeah. I'm getting tired though probably best if I headed home."

______________________________________

Sherlock laid down on the couch thinking of the strange encounter he had with Mary. She wanted John and he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe at some point John wanted her too. He felt self-conscious, she was pretty, matched John, and currently not sporting a five month baby bump.

Before he allowed himself to wallow in self pity there was a hard knock on the door. He struggled to get up for a second but eventually made his way over. When he opened the door he saw John being supported by Mike and Andrew clearly drunk out of his mind.

"Shheerrlock...." John slurred and giggled at the end. "I may haf hads once too meny drinksss." 

Sherlock gave Mike a hard glare "I told you to have fun! Not to get him blitzered!" 

Mike and Andrew walked in and set John on the couch. Mike walked back out "He had fun and that's what I promised."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and slammed the door once the boys walked out. He then walked back to his very drunk husband who was currently trying to lift himself up.

"Don't move." Sherlock said gently "You might make yourself sick."

John didn't listen "I lovvvve yuuuu." He then proceeded to throw up all over the floor.

Sherlock almost threw up as well. The pregnancy made his stomach rather weak but he refused to make a bigger mess in the flat. 

After John was done heaving he looked at Sherlock with big puppy dog eyes. "I dunt feels show good."

"I bet you don't." Avoiding the mess Sherlock helped his husband up to his feet. "Come on let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off."

It took awhile before they got to the bedroom and once they did John collapsed on the bed. "You're too gud forth me Sherblock." He hiccuped.

Sherlock could not be frustrated no matter how much he wanted to be "Go to sleep John."

Sherlock stayed by his husbands side until he was fast asleep. Sherlock swore this would be the last time he went to any of John's friends for a favour. Watching his husband sleep though he was overcome with so much love for this man he wanted nothing more then to be with him always. Then he remembered he was lucky enough to have that. Mary be damned, he had won in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

This morning found the young couple in the kitchen fixing themselves up after a morning fuck over the kitchen table. John was zipping up his fly while Sherlock was pulling up his pyjama bottoms. "Thank you for that love. I needed that."

Sherlock smirked "My pleasure. Literally."

John laughed. "Well now that the study break is over perhaps we could get back to Chemistry."

"Yes I think that's wise." Sherlock said opening the text book. They started on it then they would get distracted by snogging so eventually they called it a day.

As Sherlock was putting the books away he decided to bring up something that had been bothering him on and off for the past couple of days. "John, I almost forgot I ran into a friend of yours awhile ago."

John was distracted by cleaning the dishes "Oh yeah?"

"Mm....her name was Mary Morstan."

John almost dropped a dish but grabbed it before it could shatter. "Shit...." He said quietly and cleared his throat. "Mary? What did she want?"

Sherlock was interested in the way his husband was reacting "She said that she had been trying to get ahold of you. I think she may be a bit jealous."

John did not want to talk about Mary. He had been avoiding her on purpose since he moved here. She was hung up on him and he wanted nothing to do with her.

Luckily before he could say anything there was a knock on the door "I'll get it." John said thankful that there was a saving grace to get him out of this conversation. 

Sherlock gave up on the conversation and walked to their room to fetch his robe and begin cleaning. His nesting instincts had been hitting him lately and no matter what he did he wouldn't get the flat clean enough.

When John opened the door he almost shut it in surprise.

"Hello pumpkin!" John's mom said. She was a short blonde beta woman who was wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse. Her husband who was also a beta was just slightly taller then John and a little on the portly side with silver hair. He wore a light cardigan and in a way the older couple matched.

"Mum? Dad?" John said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Mary told us we had to come and see what you were up to." His Mum said kissing him on the cheek.

His Dad nodded cheerfully "Yes, we were surprised to find out you weren't on campus anymore but living in a flat. Did the university set you up here?"

John was stunned and completely scared "I....uh...."

"John, who is it?" Sherlock called from the hallway.

"I got it." John said slamming the door.

His Mum gave him a mischievous grin "Who was that dear?"

"It was...my um...." John stuttered.

Sherlock opened the door slowly. With the robe and the pyjamas you couldn't tell he was pregnant since he was still on the rather small side. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." John's Dad said. For a second it was quiet until John's Dad said "John aren't you going to introduce us?"

John gulped "Um...yeah..." He turned to Sherlock "This is...um...."

Sherlock gave John a questioning look "Sherlock."

John cleared his throat "Right, Sherlock."

John's Mum could tell her son was struggling with something. She held out her hand none the less "Hi Sherlock. I'm Cynthia Watson and this is my husband Zachary Watson."

Sherlock eyes went wide and he grinned "Oh you're John's parents!" He shook both their hands excitedly "It's so nice to finally meet you!" He then looked down at what he was wearing and felt completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess! If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit. Please! Please come in!" He stood aside inviting them in.

"Thank you." The both said cheerfully.

John was still a little dumbstruck. He had been avoiding telling his parents about the baby and his marriage and now it was going to practically slap them right in the face. "Sherlock could I-"

"John this is absolutely charming." Cynthia said looking around.

Sherlock grinned "Thank you I'm glad you're happy with it. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely." Cynthia said joining her husband on the couch.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Sherlock said.

"Well he seems like a very nice flat mate Johnny." Zachary said quietly. "Although I'm surprised you let him walk around dressed like that. Shouldn't he a bit more proper?"

Cynthia nodded "Yes, his manners seem to be not all there."

John couldn't bring himself to defend due to the shock he was still in.

"The decor is a little...." Zachary tried searching for the word "Morbid. You would think the university would be a little more strict on this."

The Watson's quieted in their criticism when Sherlock returned with the tea. "So John told me that he was having a little trouble getting a hold of you. He said that you were traveling for work Mr. Watson."

Zachary lifted his tea cup up to his mouth. "Well John knows better then that. Being one of the seniors in the company I send other people to do that. On top of that my hip doesn't let me travel far."

Sherlock became blank faced and gave John a glare. "You lied to me." He said plainly to John.

John knew he was in trouble "Look-"

Sherlock stood and semi shoved John "Non, vous êtes un menteur . Enfoiré! Regardez vos boules parce que je vais les couper ce soir!" Sherlock said then stormed away to the bedroom slamming the door.

John gave a weak smile to his parents. "Everything sounds so pretty in French. Excuse me." John said then walked to the bedroom door as well.

His parents looked uncomfortable to be there but they smiled gently at their son.

When he went into the bedroom Sherlock was fuming, sitting on the bed.

"Sherlock, I was going to tell them." John started.

Sherlock whipped his head towards John. "When? After the baby was born!"

John started rubbing his head "No. I just was trying to find the right time."

Sherlock stood up fast "My mother won't even speak to me! But I told my family the truth! I didn't hide you! What is it? Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed of our life?!"

John looked at his husband "No of course not."

"Then why?!" Sherlock said with tears in his eyes. "You should have told them!"

"I wanted to tell them in person!" John yelled back. "Is that so hard to understand?!"

Sherlock held his head up in a pompous way and opened the bedroom door calling his husbands bluff. "No time like the present then."

John took a deep breath and grabbed Sherlocks hand. They both walked out together where John's parents were sitting the the couch slowly drinking their tea.

John held his head high and began "Mum, Dad. I have something I need to tell you."

The parents smiled wearily at their son. From the way the young couple was holding hands they expected perhaps a relationship announcement.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand for reassurance. John took a deep breath "As you know this is Sherlock. We got married less then three months ago and he is five months pregnant.....with my baby."

His parents stared at the couple for a silent second then his mother fainted.

John rushed over to his mother who was being held up by his father. "Mum?" He said hurriedly.

After a bit his Mum came to. His Dad then spoke "John....you can't be serious."

His Mum's eyes started brimming with tears.

John nodded. "I promise I'm not lying."

The Watson's all stared at each other then Sherlock walked up. "I realise this is a shock. But maybe to soften the blow you'd like to get to know my family and I better? I just texted my Father to set up a lunch for us all if you care to join?"

Cynthia and Zachary gave each other a glance. After a moment of silent agreement Zachary spoke. "Yeah alright." He said in a scratchy voice.

Sherlock smiled. "Excellent. We leave in an hour!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sherlock says in French "No, you are a liar! Fuck you! Watch your balls because I'm going to cut them off tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mother please be reasonable!" Sherlock said rubbing his belly and holding his back.

Sherlock and his parents were on the study of the Holmes estate. Through much coaxing his mother agreed to see him but was currently refusing to meet the Watsons.

"I don't see why I need to." Violet said crossly.

Siger walked in front of his wife "Dear this is our son's family."

Violet rolled her eyes "No they are not! As far as I'm concerned he is not married because he is not bonded, and if he's not bonded he has no other family besides us! So, why should I invite these strangers into my home and be nice to them?!"

Sherlock was growing frustrated and threw his hands up "Father, please do something!"

"Alright no need to get hostile you two." Siger said calmly. "Violet, whether we like it or not these people have become our sons in-laws. We need to be civil. Please just talk with them. Please? For our unborn grandchild?"

Violet narrowed her eyes but gave a sigh of defeat "Fine. But I don't have to like it."

Siger started leading her out of the room with Sherlock following them "No one said you had to dear."

The Watsons were in the main study room. Compared to the room and environment around them they looked very underdressed. 

The Holmes parents say across from the Watsons while Sherlock and John sat together on regular chairs.

Siger smiled at them "Would everyone like a cup of tea?"

Cynthia tried smiling a sweet smile "That would be nice."

Siger nodded and turned to Richard who was standing by the arch of the room "Richard some tea please and maybe a few biscuits."

Richard bowed slightly "Right away sir." And then left the room.

Violet sat very stiffly, her arms across her chest glaring at the people in her house. 

Nothing was said even when Richard returned with the tea and some nibbles on a silver tray. Sherlock and John gave each other a weary smile as if to say 'well at least they're not yelling at each other.'

After a few more beats of silence Violet finally spoke up "I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't pretend everything is okay!"

Sherlock glared at his mother "Mother!"

Zachary nodded "You know Violet you're absolutely right."

John gave his dad a questioning look "She is?"

Zachary nodded "Yes! Your marriage is one thing but bringing a baby into it is entirely another."

Violet sighed "Thank you! Finally someone who understands the point I'm coming from!"

Cynthia patted her husbands knee in a soothing manner "Now, now, I know it's a shock....but the kids are doing just fine."

"I agree." Siger said "They have good heads on their shoulders, they're financially stable, and they are seeing this thing through."

Violet rolled her eyes "Financially stable with our help! If it wasn't for Sherlocks trust fund they would be living in a box somewhere!"

Zachary came in defence of his son "John makes money with his internship and the army will cover the rest. I'm sure your sons trust fund is just an added bonus. If anything we could afford to help them."

John spoke up "Thank you for all that but we are doing fine all around. Can you just be happy for us?" He looked at his Dad.

"How can we be happy when you two are just kids yourselves?" Zachary pleaded.

Violet directed her anger towards John "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't forced yourself on my baby!"

Sherlock piped up "Nobody forced anything on anyone!"

Cynthia chimed in "John is not the one to blame here. They are both equally parts guilty. Young minds wonder and things happen."

"You weren't singing this tune when you fainted at their flat Cynthia." Zachary said.

"No but after the initial shock I realised something like this can't be helped. It's time to start thinking about what's ahead."

John smirked at Sherlock. This was going a lot better then expected.

"They have no idea what's ahead of them!" Violet said in a frustrated tone.

"Well then we'll start with the basics..." Zachary said "they will live in Scotland. John's base and our home is there and that way if John gets shipped off Sherlock will have us to help with the baby."

John felt Sherlock tense next to him "Dad I don't think-"

"No, John" Violet said "I think this is the perfect time to discuss something like this."

John shrunk back in defeat.

"So Zachary by your logic you think that MY son and MY grandchild should move to Scotland just because your son may be deployed? Well in that case Sherlock should just stay here. I'm here and so is his Father. Besides I think it be better for the baby's development to be raised in a Holmes household."

Sherlock put his head in his hands as Cynthia and Zachary leaned forward. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Cynthia said calmly.

Trying to diffuse the situation Siger spoke up "I think what my mate is trying to say is that the Holmes name carries a lot of weight. We don't mean anything bad by it but we are sought after in high society. We feel that your life style is...a little less then advantages for our grandchild and son."

"Besides wouldn't want another Watson brute walking around impregnating anyone that walked by." Violet said.

Zachary had enough and stood up pointing his finger in Violets face "Now you see here!, If your son wasn't spreading his legs like an omega whore my son wouldn't have been drugged into doing anything!"

John stood up holding his hand out in front of his Dad "Dad-"

Violet accepted the challenge that Zachary was giving "And if your son wasn't raised by a Beta nobody, then perhaps he would have gained some manners and tried courting our son before humping him!"

"Mother-" Sherlock stood up as well and faded his parents.

Zachary was fuming "If you Holmes didn't have your heads so far up your arse then maybe you could be normal and not some stupid evolutionary flaw!"

Siger, Sherlock, and Violet all stood silent at Zachary's remark. That was the worst insult you could give to anyone born with a secondary gender.

"Alright! That enough!" John shouted "Dad I think it's time for you and Mum to go home. Sherlock and I are adults and we are the ones having a baby so if ANY of you want to be apart of our lives you will play by our rules!"

"But he-"

"But she-"

John threw up his hands "Enough!" John led the way "We are leaving! Sherlock come on!"

Sherlock looked at his parents but followed his husband anyways with Johns parents behind them. 

__________________________________

On the way to the airport it was silent and even when they got there they said a few small goodbyes to one another and that was it.  
_____________________________________

On the way back to Baker St John looked at Sherlock who was staring out the window fuming "Sher-"

"Don't!" Sherlock said loudly "I don't want to speak to you at the moment!"

John pursed his lips and clenched his fists "Fine."

It was a silent ride back to the flat after that.

____________________________________

As soon as they got to the flat Sherlock stomped his way up the stairs and practically slammed the door in John's face.

John rolled his eyes in frustration as he saw Sherlock huff his way into their bedroom "Sherlock!" He cried after him and followed him into the room "Sherlock! Can we please be adults about this?!"

Sherlock was angrily taking off his clothes and putting on his pyjamas "Why?! Your father seems to think we're children and an evolutionary flaw! We may as well start acting like it!"

"He didn't mean that! And your mother was no help either!"

Sherlock put his hands on his hips and glared at John "Why are you defending him? You should be insulted as well! Will your father reject our baby if it's an Alpha or an Omega?!"

John sighed "Of course not."

"You didn't even come to my defence when he called me an omega whore!"

John threw up his hands "You didn't help me either when your mother practically accused me of raping you!"

Sherlock threw back his head in exasperation "That is not the same thing!"

"It is too Sherlock! Besides what was I supposed to do? Put a muzzle on my Dad?"

"So you agree with him? You just think of me as an omega whore?"

John was getting whiplash from all these emotions "What?! I never said that!"

Sherlock came to stand in front of John "But yet you have not once apologised for what your Dad said nor said he was wrong!"

"So you want me to apologise for something that isn't even my fault?! Fine! I apologise for you and for family being such pricks about everything!"

Sherlock turned around and headed for the dresser "Bite mon cul!"

"I know what that means!" John yelled "And you can bite mine too!"

Sherlock started rummaging through the drawers until he found John's pyjamas and threw them at him "Feel free to sleep on the couch tonight!"

John angrily tossed the clothing over his arm "Don't mind if I do!" he then slammed the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sherlock said in French "Bite my arse!"


	11. Chapter 11

Both boys fell into a fitful sleep and when John awoke the next morning he was the only one in the flat. Sherlock had an early morning class on Tuesday's so it wasn't surprising to find him not there.

John got dressed and took a long shower, the fight truly never leaving his mind. He tried to get his mind off of it during his classes but the lectures only pulled him further into his head.

As he was lacing up his boots for ROTC he hoped that the physical aspect would help him get out his bent up energy from last night.

That didn't help either. His head wasn't there and he was slacking more then usual. Finally when they were doing drills across the field and John tripped and faced planted himself onto the ground his Sargent yelled "Watson!"

John flinched and abandoned wiping himself off to stand and attention "Sir! Yes, sir!"

Sargent Smith got in his face "Watson, get your head out of your arse or I'll do it for you! I have no time for ninnies who day dream all day! Come to work or don't come at all! Do I make myself clear soldier?!"

John wanted to hang his head in shame but stood at attention without flinching even while he was getting yelled at "Loud and clear sir!"

Sargent Smith almost looked pitiful for the boy infront of him "Call it a day Watson. You're dismissed."

John blinked he'd never been kicked out of a class before "Sir-"

"Did I stutter?! Your head is not here on your team! And when one team member fails we all do! Show up tomorrow with a better attitude Watson before I send you off!" Sargent Smith then walked towards the other boys leaving John behind.

John angrily kicked the ground before he marched back up to the locker room. It was probably for the best that he was dismissed from class since his heart wasn't in it today but it still hurt. 

He started stripping out of his uniform and then checked the time, perhaps he could pick up Sherlock from his last class so they could at least talk for a bit. Before he could talk himself into growing a pair and facing his husband he groaned remembering Sherlock had a doctors appointment today. Well, there went that idea.

As he packed his knapsack Mike walked in alone "Hey..."

John gave a forced half smile "Hey."

Mike awkwardly rocked back and forth for a second "You okay? What was up with you today?"

John sighed "Sherlock and I had a fight, and before you say it was just a fight, it wasn't. It was like....an actual fight. Nothing physical but it was pretty bad."

Mike twitched nervously "So....have you two talked about it?...."

"No. I was going to pick him up from class but then I remembered he has an appointment with his doctor today so I nixed that idea."

Mike looked around the locker room to make sure they were alone "Look John, I don't know how to tell you this but....some of the lads and I have been talking and...we think it may be time for you to call this mess quits...."

John furrowed his brow "Excuse me?"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck "Look I know you want to do the right thing and all by your kid but Sherlock has just come in and screwed everything up. Maybe this fight is a sign to toss it up to bad fortune. You can still get out. It's not too late."

John was shocked to hear his best mate talk like this "Sherlock is my husband Michael!"

Mike flinched John never used his full name unless he was upset "I know that but if it's this bad now how do you think it's going to be when the kid comes? All of us now that your marriage is going to fail one way or another, wouldn't it be better if it was on your own terms? Preferably before the kid showed up and all new responsibilities come?"

John got angrier with each word "You need to shut up about things you don't know. Yeah all this happened really fast but I'm glad it did! I can't just leave and know my kid is out there somewhere without never knowing them and yes, Sherlock can be a right pain in the arse but he's my pain in the arse! It's nice to know though all my friends are rooting for me to fail!"

"John-"

"No! Save it!"

"Mate! You know as well as I you're not going to last if you have distractions! Think about yourself!"

"I can't do that! I can't be selfish when I have a family to think about! Despite everything that has happened I love them! In fact I should probably go apologise for last night."

Before Mike could sat anything else John stormed off.

_____________________________________

John knew where Sherlocks doctors office was despite never being there before. Every  
time Sherlock asked him to accompany him to a visits John would give an excuse when in reality he was a little to squeamish to handle anything to do with the birth.

When he walked into the waiting room there was no sign of the omega. He asked the nurse at the desk if Sherlock was still there and he pointed him to the room he was in.

When John walked in Sherlock was in a hospital gown with a doctor in between his legs covered by a sheet. "John?" Sherlock said easing his head off the table slightly.

John paled at the sight. The doctor was prodding at an area he found pleasure in and it was weird to think it be used for medical purposes "Yeah....um....hi...."

The doctor who was a young omega woman with dark hair and tan skin smiled "Oh you must be the alpha I've head so much about?"

John nodded "Yeah that's me..." John walked a little closer to the table "Is that hurting him?...."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's stupidity "No it doesn't hurt just feels a bit weird. What are you doing here? You never want to come to these things."

John gulped still trying to get over his uncomfortable feeling of being here "I wanted to talk to you...about last night...."

Before the conversation could continue the doctor scooted her stool back and removed her gloves. "Alright, everything looks good." She then went over to wash her hands "I'll go get the ultrasound machine so we can look at that baby of yours okay?" She said with a sweet smile.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Back in a tick." She said before closing the door.

Sherlock adjusted himself and tried to sit up but couldn't do it very well with his belly in the way. John then got the hint and helped him. Finally they were face to face. Sherlock then spoke "I wanted to talk to you as well....I felt bad about the way things were handled."

John held Sherlocks hand "Me too. I know it's a learning curve with us and our families are no help at all but....I do love you and I want to see this thing through."

Sherlock softly smiled "So do I. I'm sorry about yesterday."

John shook his head and leaned his forehead against Sherlocks "No, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

Sherlock laughed "Yes but so is everyone."

They both shared a few giggles but they were brought out of it as the doctor came back with the machine. She stared setting everything up and pulled down the sheet a bit and lifted the gown exposing Sherlocks stomach. She then looked at John "Are you going to watch the show?"

John gave a thoughtful looked "Um...I don't think-"

"Stay." Sherlock said. He gestured to the other side of the table. "You'll get a better look over here."

John gulped but did as he was told. He watched as the doctor spread gel on Sherlocks abdomen and held the device into his stomach. 

The monitor then turned on and John just saw blobs of grey. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be looking at and felt like a right tit because he didn't see anything specific. "I'm not really seeing anything familiar...."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John but the doctor gave a light giggle and started pointing out the different parts "That's an arm, and a leg....and this is your baby's face."

When she moved to wand over to get a look at the baby's face it was then John could recognise it. "Wow." He said. He could really believe that was his kid.

"And now..." The doctor said hitting a button. "The heartbeat."

John smiled at the fast bump-bumps that were coming through the speaker. "Oh my god..." He said.

Sherlock squeezed his hand which forced John to look at him. The two gave each other a smile before John was compelled to kiss his husband. "I love you." John said after they broke apart. "And I'm sorry."

Sherlock closed his eyes and kissed John softly again "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock was at Scotland Yard in Greg's office finishing up some paperwork from the case he just closed. Jealous ex-wife killing her ex-husbands new wife to make it look like he killed her so she could gain custody of their two children. Open and shut case, tedious.

Greg handed Sherlock a bottle of water "Almost done?"

"Mm...." Sherlock said. He signed the bottom of the last page and handed Greg the packet "Now I'm done."

Greg smirked "Thanks. You did well today."

Sherlock rubbed his belly willing the baby inside to stop wiggling so much, he had been still to long. "Honestly, you should have been able to figure out this one without me."

"Well good thing I don't have to worry about that." Greg said going over the files himself.

Sherlock shifted in his seat a little bit "Actually, this is me telling you that there might be a chance I may not come back at all...."

Greg furrowed his brow and looked up to meet Sherlocks eyes "So you defiantly leaving to Scotland then?"

Sherlock looked down at his stomach "I don't know....I don't want to leave but I know why John wants to go back as well."

Greg folded his hand on the desk "Maybe Sherlock....a compromise is needed..."

"Compromise?" Sherlock said with a questioning expression.

Greg nodded "Yeah. Marriage is full of them and it's obvious this is something that needs to happen. I know you love each other but if you both give a little maybe each party won't be completely put out."

Sherlock started tapping his stomach in thought "Compromise...."

______________________________________

John walked out of his math class with Andrew. It felt good to get out of there.

"So pub tonight?" Andrew said. "I think you need a little celebration since it seems your so called husband forgot."

John shoved Andrew "He's been busy with a case. It happens, I'm sure somewhere down the line I'll forget an anniversary or something."

They walked out of the building and turned a corner "Still what kind of selfish arsehole would forget his husbands birthday?"

They practically ran into Sherlock who was standing with a picnic basket and glared at Andrew. "The kind that made a picnic and plans to fuck his husband senseless tonight." Sherlock answered.

Andrew blushed and John giggled at his friend who was brought down a peg. He walked up to Sherlock and kissed his cheek. "Hello love." He then rubbed his stomach and felt the baby kick "And hello baby."

Sherlock smiled at his husbands interaction with their child "So are you willing to come with a selfish arsehole to celebrate your birthday?"

John smiled "Of course." He then turned to Andrew. "Guess no pub tonight. I'm going to get fucked senseless instead." John and Sherlock then walked away laughing at Andrews shocked face.

____________________________________

They sat on the roof of St. Barts on a blanket. "It's hard to believe that it was just six months ago that you first took me here." John said.

"Yes, seems like it's been longer." Sherlock said leaning back and looking up at the sky.

John leaned over and kissed Sherlocks lips. "What was that for?" Sherlock said.

"It was a thank you. For everything." John smiled.

Sherlock sat up straighter and rubbed his belly "I've wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Okay..." John said seriously.

Sherlock took a deep breath "I've been thinking a lot lately about the move to Scotland and I'm willing to make you a deal..."

John nodded "Alright."

Sherlock closed his eyes and braced himself for the words that were going to come out of his mouth "If you can agree to stay in London until the baby is born....I'll move to Scotland."

John's eyes went wide in disbelief "Really?"

Sherlock then looked at John "On the condition that we will someday come back here to live. That's all I ask. And I'm not promising I'm going to like it but for you I'll give it a try."

John nodded and kissed his husband "Absolutely! We'll stay here until the baby is born, I promise."

Sherlock smiled and kissed John again. "I'm glad you agree to the terms because now I can give you your present." He grabbed the picnic basket and pulled out a white box with a green ribbon on it. "I called your mother and had her do me a favour. If they are not up to your standard I won't be offended and I packed some sandwiches just in case."

John gave Sherlock a questioning look and opens the box and smiled at what was inside. "Meat pies!"

Sherlock smiled "I had your mother give me her recipe. Now you have a little of home in London. Don't get used to it though I'm not a homebody."

John pulled out the small container and sniffed it "It smells like my mums kitchen." He pulled out a fork out of the basket, took a big bite, and made happy noises "Steak and onion. It's taste exactly like my Mums." He kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "Thank you love."

Sherlock laughed and took a bite of the pie himself "I must say it's quite good."

John nodded "This is the best birthday ever. All made better because I have you."

They spent the rest of the night watching the sunset.


	13. Chapter 13

John's palms were sweating. He was called into Sargent Smith's office and he was mentally going over everything he had done wrong in the past few weeks. He was certain he was going to get some news along he lines of not graduating in three weeks like he was supposed to, he stood at attention though waiting for the inevitable.

Sargent Smith stood up from behind his desk and walked around so he was standing in front of John. "Watson over the past school year I have seen you go through every sort of up and down and I'm here to say...."

'This is it' John thought and began to mentally come up with an argument why he should graduate.

"Congratulations." Sargent Smith smiled.

John took a relaxing breath. Thank God.

"At ease solider." Smith said so John could relax. "You are by far the best student I have had in a long time. All your professors are enamoured by you and your internship at St. Barts couldn't have gone better."

John smiled at the praise "Thank you sir."

Sargent Smith walked back to behind his desk and picked up a stack of papers "I have recommended you for an apprenticeship with Doctor Philip Conner."

John's eyes went wide "Sir....he's the best field doctor in Europe...."

Sargent Smith nodded "Yes and I am pleased to announce that he has accepted my recommendation and has personally invited you to study under him." 

John accepted the letter as his hands started shaking with excitement. "Sir, I really don't know what to say..."

"A yes, I hope would be in order."

John smiled wide "Of course yes! Thank you so much sir!"

Smith smiled at John's excitement "Good. Your study will continue in Scotland starting on June 17th."

John excitement quickly dissipated "June 17th sir?"

Smith nodded "Yes, Watson. A week after graduation. Normally studies would begin in September but Conner is going to be travelling, giving lectures come September so you'll be getting in early."

John's heart fell "But sir, the baby isn't due until August and I-"

Smiths face became stony as he looked at John "Is there a problem Watson? Because if there is I'm sure there is another hopeful who would gladly take your spot."

John swallowed hard and slowly shook his head. "No sir, it won't be a problem at all."

____________________________________

John slowly walked up the steps of 221B, trying to come up with a way to break to Sherlock that their deal was off and they could not stay in London. As he opened the flat door he braced himself for what was on the other side.

He opened the door to find remains of what looked like a party. Wrapping paper on the floor, plates with bits of cake, and decorations featuring light colours with storks all around.

"My father decided to throw me a surprise baby shower."

John turned to see Sherlock walk from the room looking exhausted. "Oh?" John said.

Sherlock nodded "Apparently it was Omegas only and that's why you weren't invited. I wish you were I could have used you to hide behind. I've never been..." Sherlock shuttered at memory "touched and coddled so much. I also found I hate the term 'you're glowing', it's just a nice way of saying I'm fat and sweaty."

John smirked at his husbands misery and wrapped his arms around him "You poor baby. You look completely worn out."

Sherlock laid his head on John's shoulder and took a deep breath of his sent. "I'm exhausted. I had classes all morning, then I come home and find all this nonsense waiting for me, and this baby won't give me a moments peace."

As if to prove the point the baby gave a particular hard kick that made John smile. "I'll tell you what, why don't you go put on your pyjamas, go lay down in bed and I'll give you a full body massage."

Sherlock came up to meet John's face and kissed his lips "That sounds heavenly."

John smiled "Alright let's go."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and lead them into the bedroom. They both stripped and Sherlock laid down on his side as John got behind him and started to gently knead his back.

Sherlock gave a happy sigh "That feels wonderful."

Josh smiled at his poor husband "I'm glad you like it."

Sherlock snuggled further into the mattress and closed his eyes in relaxation "Mm....how was your day love?"

John stopped for a second and cleared his throat "It was....um....good."

Sherlock tensed and turned over as best he could "What happened?"

John shook his head "Nothing....nothing."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "You're lying." 

John looked down and tried thinking of something to say "I was called into Sargent Smiths office today and...."

John looked up to see Sherlocks blue-grey eyes staring wide at him. He couldn't break his husbands heart like this, especially after such a long day. "And....he informed me I was falling behind on my Chem class and he was worried about my graduating."

Sherlock looked at John seriously "I'm sorry husband. I can help you with studying if you want. We'll have you graduating on time." Sherlock gave a tired smiled to his husband and grabbed his hand so he could kiss his fingers.

John smiled at his husbands attempt to make him feel better "That sounds great honey."

Sherlock pushed himself up a little and gave his husband a deep kiss. He barely parted his lips from him "Don't worry John." He then kissed him again.

John deepened the kiss and rolled Sherlock on to his back. Sherlock then pulled back a little bit. "John I would absolutely love you to ravish me right now but I'm completely exhausted and I'm pretty sure I'll fall asleep on you if we start something. Could we pick this up again tomorrow?"

John smiled at his husband "Of course. I'll continue that massage if you like."

Sherlock shook his head "No that's alright. Could you just hold me?"

John kissed his forehead "Alright."

They moved into a spooning position and tried to cuddle up to each other as close as possible. "I love you John." Sherlock said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

John kissed the back of his neck "I love you too."

John conscious kept him up all night as he tried to think of a way to tell Sherlock the news. He came up empty and didn't know what he was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Something wasn't right. Sherlock could tell. John had been avoiding him like the plague the past few weeks. At first Sherlock had written it off as John crunching to graduate but there was something deeper and he could tell his husband was hiding something from him.

______________________________________

Sherlock looked at his watch for the third time in the past twenty minutes. Per Sherlock's doctor they were signed up for a birthing class and Sherlock had remained John of the time he need to be home at least five times before he left this morning.

Sherlock looked at his watch again and gave up waiting for his husband. He grabbed the mat they purchased for the class and hailed a cab to head over to the facility. 

Sherlock took out his phone and pressed John's contact number. It rang three times then went to voicemail.

"This is John. Leave a message."

Sherlock sighed "Hello love. I'm trying to call you...again. Just letting you know that I'm on the way to the class. Text me when you're on the way." and then hung up.

_____________________________________

Sherlock sat cross-cross on the mat listening to the instructors breathing exercise. He tried not to look around at the other couples together and be envious as each alpha helped their omega. It hurt too much at the moment.

Sherlock kept looking at the door hoping he'd see John come in at any moment but soon class was over and he headed home alone.

______________________________________

He tried waiting up for John at night but soon was overcome by sleep. He didn't hear John come in or get up in the morning. The only sign that he did come home was the ruffled up sheets on the right side of the bed.

Sherlock sighed and started getting ready himself. This pattern kept continuing for three weeks it was like he had no husband, just a roommate who was in and out and it hurt. A lot.

_____________________________________

Sherlock was sitting at Greg's desk. Greg was trying to go over case notes with him but he seemed to be far away and every few minutes checking his phone to see if by chance John called or texted.

"Sherlock are you listening to me?" Greg said slightly annoyed.

Sherlock looked up and had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Greg my mind is otherwise preoccupied."

Greg shifted himself to lean further over his desk. "What's wrong?"

Sherlock sighed he guessed it was better to tell Greg then anyone else. "Something is wrong with John..."

Greg looked concerned "Is he sick?"

Sherlock shook his head "No, nothing like that. He just seems so far away and distracted lately and I feel a little....put out."

"Well he's graduating. Probably stressing over that."

"No it's more then that. He's changed somehow."

Greg furrowed his brow "Do you think he wants out?"

That question had been haunting him the past few days and hearing it out loud felt like a knife digging into his heart "I don't know." He answered honestly. "He saw his Sargent a few weeks ago and ever since then he's been avoiding me. I think something's wrong but he won't tell me anything. I think he's hiding something..."

Greg shrugged "Sherlock, let him graduate and if he still is acting like this afterwards talk to him. A marriage requires communication and if you feel this way you need to talk to him."

Sherlock rubbed his stomach trying to ca down the wiggly baby inside "What if the answer is he doesn't want me anymore?"

Greg sighed "That won't happen."


	15. Chapter 15

John looked in the mirror trying to tie his tie and repeatedly failing. Graduation was today and he knew that the past few weeks were taking a toll on Sherlock. He'd been chickening out of telling him they'd be moving a thus staying away from his husband but with a week away from needing to be in Scotland he knew he had to do it today.

"John? Are you almost ready?" Sherlock said timidly. He felt like he was walking on eggshells with his husband and due to the isolation didn't know where he stood. It didn't help that he was big and gangly now with a seven month pregnant stomach hanging off of him. 

John turned towards Sherlocks unsteady voice "Yeah..." He gestured to his undid tie "I'm about ready to nix this bloody thing though."

Sherlock gave a half smile and stepped in front of John easily tying it into a Windsor knot. "There we are. You'll be the most handsome alpha there. I'll have to bat away all the pretty omegas." Even though that statement meant to be a joke it made his heart clench at the thought.

John saw Sherlocks expression turn sad and he knew it was partly due to him, still he asked "Are you okay?"

Sherlock looked into his husbands blue eyes "Fine." He smiled weakly. "You....you know that I love you right?"

John nodded his head "Of course."

Sherlock nodded his head. "Good." He said meekly. He then kissed his husbands lips softly "I'm proud of you John."

John's heart clenched at the guilt. He vowed himself he would tell Sherlock of their move after graduation "Thank you love." With one last look at himself in the mirror he dignified himself 'good enough' and held out his arm to Sherlock. "Shall we?"

________________________________________

Sherlock sat on the side of the stadium on the universities campus where the graduation was being held. John said his parents were not going to attend due to his fathers hip and Sherlocks family all sent their excuses.

All the students were sitting alphabetically by last name so John was close to the back row and Sherlock braced himself for a boring and tedious graduation. The seats were long metal benches and having to sit there was rather like torture. He would endure though, for John.

The ceremony began and the guest speaker was some former alumni. He went on and on about how this is a stepping stone and enjoy the time you have. Sherlock huffed at the hypocrisy of his words, this man was gong through a deep depression that began with his wife divorcing him and sucking every pound out of his bank account. Sherlock could tell the only reason he was speaking today was the promise of a pay check.

During the speech however a wave of nausea struck him. He had to close his eyes and focusing on breathing for fear of vomiting. It left as soon as it came on but a pressing feeling continued in his pelvis. He tried shifting his position but didn't want to come off as anxious. He tried ignoring it for the rest of the ceremony.

Finally the walk began for the graduates to pick up their diploma. Sherlock stood with the rest of the crowd and smiled at John who spotted him in the crowd and smiled back.

"John Hamish Watson." The speaker called out. His name was met with great cheers from his friends and Sherlock took out his phone to take a picture of John receiving his diploma.

John smiled brightly but quickly leaned in to the speaker to whisper something in his ear. The speaker nodded and went back to the mic "I apologise, John Hamish Watson-Holmes."

Sherlock looked up from the camera on his phone and met John's eyes. John gave him a wink and blew him a kiss making Sherlock blush. 

The ceremony ended and the stadium became a bustle of commotion with families trying to locate each other. Sherlock awkwardly started to work his way down the bleachers when a sharp pain hit him very low in his stomach. 

He immediately grabbed the bottom of his stomach and gasped in pain. An older woman came up behind him with a concerned look "Are you alright?" She asked.

Trying to recover from the pain he nodded "This baby seems to be mad at me for sitting down too long." He tried to joke.

"Do you need me to get your alpha?" She asked sweetly.

Sherlock shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to make this day all about him. "No, I'll be fine." He straightened himself up. "See? Good as new."

The woman gave him a questioning look but continued on. Sherlock took a deep breath. He needed to get a hold of himself for John's sake. 

He continued on his way down the bleachers until he got onto the field. He stopped to catch his breath for a few seconds and scan the crowd for John. Once he spotted him he smiled and headed over.

Once John saw him he went over to him and gave him a kiss. John saw that Sherlock was a little more paler then normal which made him slightly worried. "You alright?"

Sherlock nodded his head "Yeah just remembering that I'm not as in shape as I used to be. Enough about that though I'm very proud of you John."

John nodded his head but looked down at the ground. Sherlock furrowed his brow "Why aren't you more excited? You graduated!"

John looked up at Sherlock. "Yeah about that....Sherlock I-"

Before he could finish Sargent Smith patted his back. "Congratulations Watson." He gave a warm smile.

John smiled back and took his Sargents hand "Thank you sir." John turned towards Sherlock. "Sherlock this is Sargent Smith who was the head of the ROTC program at the university. Sargent Smith this is my husband Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and offered his hand "A pleasure to meet you sir. John speaks very highly of you."

The Sargent smiled. "Thank you. John was a fine student and alpha. But as one chapter ends another begins and I bet your looking forward to you next adventure."

Sherlock looked down at his stomach and placed a hand across it. "It has been quite an adventure so far."

Sargent Smith smiled "I knew John would come to his senses about accepting the apprenticeship in Scotland. I hope you'll be well settled there before the baby comes."

John's eyes went wide as Sherlock gave a questioning look. "Excuse me?" He said softly.

Smith smiled oblivious to the tension. "Think of it, this time next week you'll both be in Scotland. I hope you're packed." 

John's face fell as Sherlock tensed. Sargent Smith was then beckoned over by a group of professors. "Anyways, I just wanted to say congratulations John. You'll make a fine army doctor." He then said his goodbyes and walked away.

Sherlock gave John a hard look and began storming off towards the exit of the stadium. John cursed under his breath and followed. When they were a good distance away from the crowds John decided to call out "Sherlock! Sherlock, please just wait a minute!"

Sherlock was walking rather fast for someone his size. "No! You lied to me!"

John threw his head back in frustration "Sherlock the apprenticeship starts next week!"

"Tell them to wait!" Sherlock yelled back.

"I can't do that!"

"Can't or won't?!"

John finally caught up to Sherlock and grabbed his arm "Sherlock! I have been waiting for an opportunity like this my entire life!"

Sherlock looked back at John with anger in his eyes. "Why would you choose something like that over someone who loves and cares for you?! I may be an unsocial person but I have never given you any reason to be dishonest with me! Why John?! Why do you constantly lie and hide from me?" Sherlock voice started to break as tears filled his eyes. "Why are you afraid of me? Why do you push me away when all I want to do is help you?!"

"I don't...." John collected himself and quieted his voice down. "I don't know..."

Sherlock wiped a stray tear away from his eye and composed himself somewhat "I told you in the beginning that you have no obligation to me. I am more the capable raising the baby on my own. If you want this badly enough then you must not want us." He then began to walk away.

John started panicking but stayed where he was "We are supposed to be a family!"

Sherlock stopped in his tracks and turned around "You don't understand the concept of family! Families don't hide and lie! They love and love is a gift! Not an obligation." Tears started streaming down Sherlocks face.

John became angry "Look, I've worked hard to get where I am and no stupid, whinny, omega whore is going to take that away from me! Just because I put a cheap ring on your finger does not mean anything in this decision I made!!"

Sherlock was stunned and very hurt he began to walk away again crying hard. He eventually hailed a taxi and John saw him leave.

_______________________________________

Mike let John crash at their old dorm room that night. John knew he should go on hands and knees and apologise to Sherlock but decided to let each of them cool down from their fight.

Josh tossed and turned all night but eventually fell into a restful sleep. Around noon he woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating, in a sleepy voice he answered "Hullo?"

"John!! Thank God you picked up! I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning!"

John sat up in confusion and worry "Greg? What's the matter?"

Greg took a deep breath over the phone. "It's Sherlock. He's in the hospital."


	16. Chapter 16

John ran into St. Barts hospital. He was out of breath when he got up to the head nurses counter "Sherlock Holmes room please." He said breathless.

The male nurse who gave John a nasty look and eye roll for his interruption of his gossip session with his coworkers. He picked up clipboard with paper work and flipped through it. The nurse gave a bored sigh and looked up at John "I'm sorry. Family is only allowed in there."

John was having enough of this pricks attitude "I'm his bloody husband! I demand to see him!" He said slamming his hand down on the counter.

The nurses bad attitude escalated and in a nasty tone said "Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down or I'm going to have to call security."

John was about ready to hop over the counter and strangle this nurse. Before he could begin to rip him a new one a familiar voice saved him.

"He's with me." Greg said calmly.

The nurse shrugged and rolled his eyes "Whatever." He said under his breath.

Greg pursed his lips together and started leading John into the maternity ward.

"How is everything? Is Sherlock alright? Is the baby okay?" John said in one rushed breath.

Greg kept a serious face "I shouldn't be the one telling you anything John. All I can say is Sherlock was rather upset last night. We came here and....that's all I can really say on the subject. Sherlock didn't even want me to call you here. I've been kept completely out of the loop and every time I or even Mycroft try to go in his room he makes such a fuss we have to rush out of there."

They stopped in front of Sherlocks door. "He's inside. Be gentle." Greg said as he walked away.

John watched him go and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

_____________________________________

Sherlock was currently staring at the ceiling and when the door opened he rolled over and immediately turned his back on John.

John could cut the tension with a knife. Every step he took towards the bed felt like an eternity. "Sherlock?" John said with a scratchy voice.

Sherlock curled in on himself and refused to answer.

John decided to get a little closer. "Are you....are you alright."

"I'm fine." Sherlock said in a rough voice.

John nodded. "And the baby?"

He was met with silence once again but could slightly hear the beginning of sobs.

John gulped "Is the baby alright?"

Tears rolled down Sherlocks eyes "John....if last night has proved anything it that we are two completely different people. If it wasn't for the pizza place we would have never been together that night and I would have never gotten pregnant. I take full responsibility for everything that has happened. It was childish of me to think that I of all people could have a normal life. A baby, a husband, it was too high of a target for me to shoot for. Alone is how I need to be and alone is how I need to stay."

John's eyes filled with tears as his heart broke with every one of Sherlocks words. "No, Sherlock. None of that is true. I do truly love you."

Through his tears Sherlock bitterly laughed "No you don't John. You loved the idea of us. Of the baby. That's the only and true reason you were with me and you can thank your lucky stars you won't have a baby to tie you down anymore because there is no baby to think of anymore."

John's heart stopped and his throat tightened. "What?..."

Sherlocks sobs became louder "I'm saying there is no baby anymore. I lost it. So....go to Scotland. Become an army doctor. Live all the dreams you deserve. Without me."

"No, Sherlock." The tears wouldn't stop as he started approaching the bed a little closer. "Sherlock I want to be with you."

"It's not going to work John!" Sherlock slightly yelled.

John started to grasp at straws "It wasn't the baby though Sherlock, you're brilliant and interesting. I'm sorry about the baby but you and I need each other to get through this time, together."

Sherlock closed his eyes "Get out John." He said quietly.

John was stunned silent.

"Get out!" Sherlock yelled. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at him "Get out and leave me alone!!"

John jumped but began to go out of the room. As he left he could hear Sherlocks heart breaking sobs.

Greg tried to stop John but he just kept walking. Once John was out of the hospital he began to run, faster and harder then he ever ran before. He ended up on the edge of the river Thames and once he got there he began to scream.

He yelled at the sky trying to get out all his emotions. The heartbreak over a relationship. The knowledge that he failed. Worst yet, knowing that he would never be able to hold his child. He would never be able to see the brilliant combination that he and Sherlock would make. Never see a chubby baby with Sherlocks curls and eyes, never know if it was a boy or girl. Never hear the name 'Daddy' ever be called.

Once he could scream no more John fell to his knees and ran his hand through his hair as he sobbed.

______________________________________

The next day John came back to the hospital bringing a book and a 'I'm sorry' card. He knew it wasn't much but he had to start somewhere to prove to Sherlock he wanted to make this work.

He went to check in at the nurses desk again and thank the Lord it wasn't the same male nurse as the day before. Instead it was a pretty female nurse who smiled wide as John approached. "I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes." John said.

The nurse smiled and nodded. As she looked through the paperwork however she began to frown. "I'm sorry but it looks like Sherlock Holmes was discharged this morning. Picked up by a....Violet Holmes."

Without a word John nodded in sadness as he began to walk out. He caught a cab and gave the Holmes address.

He through a few notes at the cabbie and headed straight for the door. He knocked furiously on the door until Richard opened it up. "Yes?" Richard said as if he had no idea who he was.

"I need to speak to Sherlock please." John said.

Richard straightened himself up "I'm sorry Mr. Watson but I have been told not to allow you in on any circumstance."

"Richard please! I just need to speak with him for a few minutes!"

"Mr. Watson your presence here is no longer welcome." He said as he began to close the door.

"Please just one-"

Violet appeared at the door with a hard look "Thank you Richard that will be all." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Richard said as he bowed and walked away.

Violet shut the door to the mansion and crossed her arms.

"Mrs. Holmes I understand that you're mad at me but if I could just talked to Sherlock-"

Violet cleared her throat "John Watson I kindly ask that you leave before I need to call the police. You are no longer allowed anywhere near my son. Believe me sir, I have been waiting for an opportunity like this since the moment I met you."

"But-" John tried.

"Mr. Watson! Leave my property at once!" Violet bellowed.

John huffed but walked away. There was nothing more for him to do. Hopefully Sherlock would let him back in. There had to be an end to this nightmare somewhere.


	17. Chapter 17

Up until the day he had to leave to Scotland he tried to get a hold of Sherlock. It seemed that every member of the Holmes family was determined to keep him far away. They even went so far as changing the locks to 221 and having all his stuff in boxes outside the door.

His last night in London he couldn't help but cry. He walked by the pizza place and ended up at St. Barts. Whether it was fate or coincidence, the door to the roof was open. He didn't remember how long he stood there thinking about everything that had happened and everything that could of been. It hurt, more then he could possibly imagine.

______________________________________

Before he knew it he had been in Scotland for over a month now. Until the base would be ready for him to move into which wouldn't be until September, he was currently residing with his parents.

On the outside he was doing everything on autopilot. The apprenticeship was going well with Dr. Connor. John was making leaps and bounds, he was getting everything he worked so hard for and yet.....none of it made him happy.

Every day his thoughts went back to Sherlock. He was wondering what he was doing, how he would be coping with the loss of their baby, if he was happier without John. Every once in a while he'd get the courage to try to call him but every time it went to voicemail until eventually the number was disconnected due to Sherlock changing it. That made the pain start all over again, knowing he changed it would so John wouldn't be able to contact him.

One morning he was sitting at the table eating breakfast and going over some notes for a patient he had been assisting with. His father walked into the room with a stack of mail.

"Gosh the bills never stop do they?" Zachary said in a joking tone.

Cynthia gave her husband a smile to humour him but John rolled his eyes and dug back into his cereal.

All the sudden Zachary froze at a large envelope. "Uh....John....this is for you."

The Watsons all froze, John never got mail. He took the envelope and slowly opened it up. "They're divorce papers...." John said quietly.

Cynthia came and hugged her son tightly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

John could feel his eyes welling up slightly but refused to let the tears fall. "It says since Sherlock and I weren't bonded, that it's very cut and dry. He gets nothing from me and I get nothing from him but I do have to sign the papers by August 12th or face a court ."

Zachary patted his sons back. "John it's better this way. At least Sherlock is being reasonable and not trying to drain you dry with demanding money or long court trials, it's almost a good thing you didn't have the kid because then you have custody battles."

Cynthia hit her husbands arms after bringing up the baby but his words made John wince. That was still a sore spot.

Giving her son a sad look Cynthia asked "Are you okay pumpkin?"

John shrugged he honestly felt detached as if he was watching himself so he could escape his emotions "I guess it was bound to happen sometime...I guess I just....didn't expect it like this....I had hoped...." John shut his eyes and berated himself for even thinking of the slight hope that he and Sherlock would get back together. "I'm just going to go up to my room."

As John slowly walked away with papers in hand Cynthia's eyes sadly followed him "We'll be here if you need us sweetheart."

John shut his bedroom door and sat on his bed as he stared at the papers. He sighed and set them on the bedside table and laid down hoping he would dream about Sherlock.

___________________________________

Sherlock was tired of having this argument with Greg "-it was the right thing to do! We couldn't bloody well stay married for the rest of our lives!"

Greg through up his hands in frustration "For a genius you are utterly thick! You still love him you moron!"

Sherlock had been staying with Greg and Mycroft since he left the hospital 6 weeks ago. He was trying to have the will to go back to 221B but every time he did he thought of John and it became to much. To earn some money Greg had hired him at Scotland Yard to be his "secretary" but really he assisted on cases like usual but now it he was getting payed for his work, which was a good thing now. 

Sherlock heaved himself up from the chair he was sitting in and rubbed his pregnant stomach. He was only three short weeks away from his due date but he wished it was a lot sooner it was getting hard to do anything anymore. "Love is just an illusion! A trick I played on myself to make me believe John loved me. I don't need him or anyone! It'll just be me and the baby from now on."

"That's another thing!" Greg yelled "I can't believe you lied to him about loosing the baby! That has got to be the most selfish, horrible thing you have ever done! What's going to happen if he one day finds out Sherlock?"

Sherlock quickly wrapped his hands around his stomach in a protective motion "That won't happen." Sherlock sighed. "I decided after the baby is born I'm going to move away from London, try to start anew in Paris. John will be none the wiser and I'll be able to carry on with my life."

Greg's eyes went wide "Sherlock....have you thought this through?....what about school? What about if you need help with the baby?"

Sherlock closed his eyes "I've decided I'm quiting school. The baby will need my full attention and I know I will have to work eventually but while I can I'm going to spend as much time with the baby as possible. It's the best option I have."

Greg rolled his eyes "You should call John and call off all this divorce business. He'd be able to help you!"

Sherlock turned to Greg "You don't understand! It's better this way!"

"For who? You?"

Sherlock was trying to get a grip on his emotions, in defeat he sat back down on the chair. The baby was getting worked up by his emotions so he started to caress his stomach lovingly "Yes.....eventually John would have seen for himself that we would never work so....I let him go before he could leave me....I thought it would be easier this way...." A few tears leaked from Sherlocks eye.

Greg suddenly felt a rush of sympathy overcome him and went to kneel before Sherlock putting a comforting hand on his knee "Sherlock....he loves you and you love him. I know he made mistakes, some really bad ones even but I know you two are supposed to be together. You need to understand that not everyone is going to leave you. There are people who love you Sherlock."

Tears kept spilling down his cheeks "How do you know that Greg? No one can love me....I am an outsider. I hear what people call me, a freak. The baby is all I have left and...if I stay here and the baby heard that, they'll start believing it too and then leave me as well. I can't loose the only piece of happiness I have left Greg...it would kill me..." Sherlock began sobbing hard.

Greg encompassed him in an embrace and let Sherlock cry "The baby will never think you're a freak and you know who loves you? I do, your brother does, your family does. You're an amazing person Sherlock. John saw that and I know he still loves you. You need to tell him you still love him too."

Sherlock pulled back and shook his head "It's too late. This divorce papers have already been filed all they need is John's signature. He'll probably sign them right away and probably already has a string of omegas waiting for him to be officially single." He took a deep shuttering breath. "It's better this way." He repeated hoping that if he said it enough times it would make the words true.

Greg sighed "Sherlock, you are so much more then this loner you make yourself out to be. You have to learn that you have a heart of gold, you care even though you have a weird way of showing it" he half laughed with Sherlock following "I know you're going to make one hell of a parent too."

Sherlock wiped the tears that were still falling away "Thank you Greg but....what's done is done. There's no going back now. John has his own life and the baby and I will have ours."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later Greg was sitting at his desk. For the past few days he had been trying to convince Mycroft to get a hold of John and for the first time in his life Mycroft declined to meddle and go as far as to say Greg should not get involved. Prat.

Never the less Greg was working up his courage to dial the number. He finally took a deep break and hit the call button. The phone rang three times and before Greg hung up there was a voice.

"Hullo?" John answered. He sounded like he had been sleeping.

Greg swallowed "John, it me Greg."

Greg could hear John rustling around "Greg? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?" He sounded confused and worried.

Greg cleared his throat "Actually....no I think you need to come back and talk to Sherlock."

He was met with silence over the phone then after what seemed like an eternity John spoke again "I don't think that's a good idea. Sherlock doesn't want to see me, he made that very clear with the cut and dry divorce papers."

"You don't understand though John!" Before Greg completely burst he calmed back down "Sherlock needs you, more then he's willing to admit. You need to come here and talk with him. Please." Greg begged.

He could hear John give a deep sigh, probably going over every scenario that could happen. "When?"

Greg was in slight shock at how fast John was possibly agreeing to this "As soon as you can. Tomorrow?"

More rustling was heard "Fine. But what if he avoids me still?"

Greg had to contain his excitement "He won't. He'll be at Scotland Yard all day to tie things up on a case. Meet us there and I promise Sherlock will talk to you."

"Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing Greg."

______________________________________

John took a deep breath and his heart started racing. What the fuck did he agree to? He couldn't do this! But yet....this was his last chance at happiness.

His fear be damned, he was going to give it one last go and if after John poured his heart out Sherlock still did not want him at least he could say he tried.

Gaining some courage he pulled out his laptop to buy a plane ticket to London. It was going to take all the money he had in his savings but hopefully it would be worth it.

He got his wallet, keys, and phone together and a backpack with just a change of clothes in it and headed downstairs.

Cynthia was sitting at the table as she saw John come down the stairs "What are you doing pumpkin?"

John halted and turned towards his mother "I'm...going to London..."

Zachary who had been in the kitchen entered to sit at the table but he had heard what his son had said. "What the hell for son?"

John swallowed and debated whether to tell the truth or make an excuse up. He decided the truth "I'm going to see Sherlock."

Both his parents stopped what they were doing and stared at thier son. Zachary though didn't let the silence last long "Are you mad?! You are this close to being done with him for good and you're going to go back?"

"I love him Dad." John said.

Zachary stood up from the table "John! I forbid it!"

John was about to rip into his Dad but his Mum put a stop to it. "Zachary stop." Cynthia approached her son and grabbed her keys "Need a ride to the airport?"

_______________________________________

Sherlock woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach. It took his breath away but it stopped soon afterwards. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He wasn't due for two more weeks, this was probably false labor like last time.

Composing himself he got up and started getting ready to head to Scotland Yard. This was going to be his last day there so he could do some last minute preparations before the baby came. 

As he was brushing his teeth the pain came back. He hunched over and grabbed his stomach. He looked at his watch, it had been an hour since the last pain, a sense of fear came back but his mind was telling him to be logical about it, start timing the space in between the pains.

He was able to carry on and eat a piece of toast then the pain happened again, 45 minutes since the last. He took a deep breath. This was now more then possibly very early labour. If this was the case he had hours before the baby would come. He could do his last day at Scotland Yard and if labour was what was happening now at least he'd be going out with a bang. He had time.

_____________________________________

A few hours had past and the pains were getting closer. Not bad enough to be incapacitated but enough to think he may not have as much time as he thought. There was just a few more loose ends he had to wrap up.

"Are you okay?" Greg said setting a cup of tea in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock straightened himself out. "Fine shall we-"

A raucous was beginning to happen outside of Greg's office and both men turned towards the noise.

____________________________________

John had hugged his Mum as she wished him good luck. On the plane ride he tried to come up with a script for himself to try to say but gave up after awhile.

Once he got to the airport he practically ran out to catch a cab which was a lot harder then remembered. Finally one stopped and he told him to take him to Scotland Yard.

Of course traffic had to be bad and John thought he was going to go crazy. He kept looking at his watch hoping he wouldn't be too late.

After and eternity they finally stopped. John fished out the few pounds he owed, grabbed his bag and headed inside. 

He went into the main office and looked around until he finally spotted what could only the the back of Sherlocks head. He was sitting down at a desk with the same long Belstaff coat he loved so much.

John took a deep breath and started to walk over to where he could see Sherlock but was stopped by a female officer "Where do you think you're going?"

John blinked in surprise "I'm here to see Sherlock." He pointed over to him.

The woman shook her head "I'm sorry no unauthorised personal is allowed back there."

"But you don't understand!-" John said as he tried to push past.

"Sir! You can't go back there!" The woman said louder.

Soon other officers joined in trying to restrain him.

_______________________________________

Sherlock stood up trying to see what all the fuss was about and decided to follow Greg as he went to see for himself what was going on.

"What's happening!" Greg said loudly to be heard over all the noise.

The officers backed away to revile John. Sherlock gasped in shock "John?", he was the last person he thought he'd ever see. He stood right behind Greg so John couldn't see his stomach.

John shook off the officers "I came to talk to you. I'm not giving you a divorce!"

Tears started forming in his eyes "You're too late John, it's over."

John shook his head and stepped forward "No it's-" John pushed Greg aside and for the first time he saw Sherlocks swelled stomach which was a lot bigger then the last time he saw. "What-....I-......Sherlock?" John questioned.

Sherlock raised his head in defiance despite the contraction he was currently having. "You lied to me, I lied to you. We're even now. Go home John." Sherlock turned and walked back towards Greg's office. The contractions were beginning to intensify.

John followed him "Wait Sherlock! I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us! I love you!"

When they got into Greg's office Sherlock leaned against the desk trying not to cry out in pain "No you don't John. Love is an illusion."

"No it's not! You told me you thought it was because of the baby I wanted to be with you but up until now I didn't even know there was a baby, yet here I am! Ready to commit to you for the rest of my life. I'm willing to forgive you if you're willing to forgive me."

Sherlock stared to break out in a sweat the pains were getting closer "Go away John!"

"No I won't! Give us another chance Sherlock! Let's be a family. I'm sorry for everything! I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to grow old with you, I want to come home and see your face every day, if you want to stay in London I'll do that to! Whatever it take for you to take me back."

Sherlock gained enough composure to turn towards John. Tears filled his eyes "John I-" another pain tore through him and he hunched over gasping.

John panicked "Sherlock! Are you okay?" He went over and touched his arms.

A splat was heard and Sherlock looked down in panic. He then looked up at John who had fear in his eyes at well "Get an ambulance here. My waters just broke."


	19. Chapter 19

Greg, who had been standing and listening outside the door immediately bolted in the office. "What?! Sherlock! Are you sure?"

Sherlock gave Greg a death glare "Besides the obvious puddle on the floor I've been having contractions all morning, yes you idiot! I'm having this baby now!"

Josh swallowed hard "You've been having contractions all morning and didn't bother to say anything?"

Sherlock shook his head and tried to remember the breathing exercises he was taught in birthing class "I thought I'd have more time....oh God I need to sit down!"

Greg ran out yelling at his team to get an ambulance while John helped lower Sherlock onto a chair. "Good, breathe, like you practiced."

As John went to brush some curls from his forehead Sherlock smacked his hand away "What would you know!? You were never there for anything that had to do with the birth of the baby." He let out a moan.

John looked down in shame "I know and I'm sorry. It's just one of the many things I'm sorry for."

Tears streamed down Sherlocks face "I hate you! You broke my heart! You lied to me!"

"I know I did." John tried to sooth. "But I want to make it up to you."

Sherlock threw his head back and screamed "Why does it hurt so much! The books never said it would hurt this much!"

"Sh..." John tried to sooth "It'll be okay."

Sherlock broke out in sobs "I had a plan! I was supposed to ease into this, go to the hospital, have an epidural, it wasn't supposed to be like this! I wrote it down and everything!"

"Well can't control everything." John said.

Sherlock glared at John "I hate you so much right now! Leave me the fuck alone! I never want to see you ag-AHHH!!!" He screamed and then pulled John close. "I'm sorry John." He cried "I'm sorry for everything. Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Another scream tore through his throat.

"I won't leave I promise." John spoke and grabbed Sherlocks hand.

Greg rushed into the office again "The paramedics are here!"

Sherlock gave a relieved sigh but only held it before another pain struck.

The paramedic team brought a gurney and some other medical equipment. A young omega male paramedic knelt down in front of Sherlock and smiled softly "Hullo, I'm Oliver. We're going to get you to a hospital don't you worry we just need to ask you a few questions okay?"

Sherlock nodded as the paramedics started hooking him up to a blood pressure machine and taking vitals.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Oliver said palpitating his stomach.

"About two minutes apart." John answered.

Oliver nodded "How long has it been since your waters broke?"

"About 30 minutes ago." John answered again.

"Brilliant." Oliver then nodded to his team "It looks like you're entering transition and the baby is very low. We're going to get you out of here okay?"

Again Sherlock nodded "Can he come?" Sherlock said nodding his head towards John.

Oliver smiled again "Of course." He stood up and the team started getting the gurney ready to transport Sherlock. "Do you think you can stand?"

Sherlock whimpered and shook his head and started to cry again "I don't know." He hated how he sounded so desperate and seemed to loose all his intelligence but right now he just wanted the most powerful drugs to make the pain stop.

"Its okay. We'll help you." The team along with John helped Sherlock stand but not without a fair amount of screaming on Sherlocks part. They got him situated and started heading out.

Before they got far Sherlock stopped them "Wait! Greg!" Sherlock said breathless. Greg walked over and immediately Sherlock grabbed him by his collar. "Listen to me." He said in between pants "Go to Baker Street. Mm- my bag is in the bedroom and there's also a small bag for the baby. But this is very important you have to bring the blue blanket with the lamb on it. It has to be that blanket do you understand!?"

Greg's eyes were wide at Sherlocks aggressiveness. He hastily nodded his head "Blue blanket with the lamb. Got it. Mycroft and I will meet you at the hospital."

Sherlock pulled him down harder until he was nose-to-nose with him "DON'T tell my Mother yet! AAAHHH!" He threw himself onto his back and started to slightly push his hips up to relieve the pressure.

"We have to go now!" Olivier said and the team started rushing out to the ambulance with Sherlock.

Before John could follow Greg called to him "John!" John turned around and saw the sincerest look in Greg's eyes "Take good care of him okay?"

John nodded "I will."

_______________________________________

 

Once they were loaded into the ambulance the car started moving fast. They removed Sherlocks trousers and laid a blanket over his knees to give him somewhat privacy.

John held Sherlocks hand as he panted with the pain while Oliver checked how far along Sherlock was. John kissed Sherlocks forehead "You're doing great. You're okay, it's alright." He tried to sooth.

Sherlock glared at him through the sweat and tears that were invading his eyes "How would you bloody well know?! Vous et votre grand, stupide, alpha bite! Ma mère m'a mis en garde sur vous et je aurait dû écouter! Si je le faisais, je ne serais pas dans cette position en premier lieu!"*

John's eyes went wide at the sudden onslaught of French. He took a wild guess and hoped that Sherlock was saying something along the lines of 'I love you' but at the same time he highly doubted it. "Breath. It's okay."

Sherlock screamed and arched his back "Arrête ça! S'il vous plaît faire arrêter!"**

Oliver looked up in panic "This baby isn't going to wait! He's at 10cm and already starting to crown!"

John looked up with panic as well "Are you sure we can't make it?!"

Oliver shook his head "No we won't!" He then banged the side to alert the drivers "We need to stop! This ambulance will be too shaky to deliver this baby!" He yelled at the drivers.

As the ambulance pulled over to the side of the road Oliver put one hand on Sherlocks knee "Alright, on your next contraction I'm going to need you to give me a big push. This baby wants out and I can't do this without you."

Sherlock wept harder and shook his head "I don't want to. Please don't make me. I'm not ready."

John held Sherlock in his arms and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John as well "It's going to be okay. Come on, you're the strongest person I know. Just a few pushes and our baby will be here. But we need you to push."

Sherlock felt the tell tale signs of another contraction coming on "Don't leave John. I don't want to do this alone."

John laughed lightly "Where else would I go?"

Sherlock grabbed on to John tighter "It burns!!"

"Push Sherlock! You need to push past the pain!" Oliver shouted.

Sherlock then took a huge breath and bore down hard. Towards the end of his first push he yelled again at the pain.

"Good push!" Oliver encouraged "Let's do another one just like that!"

Again he bore down grunting with the effort and pain. 

John dared and as much as he could leaned over and took a peak on the other side of the sheet where he saw the top of the baby's head. He instantly regretted that decision as his face went white and he started to feel slightly woozy. He shook his head to clear it as once again Sherlock pushed.

"Okay I'm going to need you to pant and give me little pushes so we can get this kids head out. Little pants please." Oliver said.

Sherlock wanted to give a hard push so badly so he could get it over with but did his best to follow instructions. He gave a yelp though when he felt something huge pass out of him.

Oliver smiled "You got a cute baby here. I'm checking for the cord so don't push for a second....okay cords clear. If you give me another strong push your baby should be born! You're almost done!"

Sherlock so badly wanted to be done now but trying to get it over with quickly he gritted his teeth and made a low grunting sound which turned into a full blown yell as he pushed. "How big is this baby?!"

Oliver laughed "Give me one more big push and you'll find out."

For the first time Sherlock opened his eyes "Really?" He said weakly. At Oliver's nod he pushed hard one last time as the baby was brought forth in one go.

Oliver quickly put the baby up on Sherlocks chest as he leaned back on the gurney. "It's a boy!" He said excitedly.

John and Sherlock both looked down at the purple, sticky, being and gave laughs through tears of joy. "It's a boy Sherlock." John said through his laugh and tears.

Sherlock cried harder. The baby was the most ugly, wrinkled thing he had ever seen but he loved his son with a fire hotter then he ever imagined. "A son. We have a son John."

Sherlock and John shared a glance then their son gave a sharp cry. Sherlock started laughing again "I know, I know. It's okay. I've got you." He cooed. He gently took a small towel that the paramedics provided and gently rubbed the baby. "You're so wonderful."

John took his finger and gently rubbed the underside of the baby's foot "He's so perfect love."

Sherlock and John looked at each other once again and a rush of love washed over both of them. They kissed as they held their baby together "I love you." Sherlock said.

John smiled. "I love you too."

_____________________________________

"Are you sure John?" Doctor Connor said over the phone.

John paced the hospital hallway outside of Sherlocks room. John nodded even though he knew Dr. Connor could not see him. "I'm sure. Although I thank you for the opportunity my place is in London. I'm going to be putting in a transfer to switch to a base out here."

Dr. Connor sighed "Well it's a shame to loose such a fine apprentice but I trust that whatever you do you'll thrive. You're a very gifted solider and med student John. You'll go far in life."

"Thank you sir." John said then hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and headed through the door of Sherlocks room. "Hey." He said gently.

Sherlock was pulled out of his trance and looked up from the baby who was gently sleeping on his chest, cleaned and dressed in a white onesie and general hospital blanket while Sherlock was in a hospital gown after being cleaned and taken care of, and gave John a smile. "Hey." He then looked back down at his son and began to slightly bounce the baby but not enough to wake him up.

John walked up to the bed and dragged his hand on the baby's back. "He's completely knackered isn't he?"

"I would expect so. I'm completely exhausted as well but I don't want to put him down." He said.

John smiled and gave a kiss to Sherlocks brow. "You did so well."

Sherlock closed his eyes and basked in the love John was giving off. "Couldn't have done it without you."

John sighed "I'm sorry about everything. I know I may not deserve it but...marry me again? But this time lets do it right."

Sherlock smiled and gently kisses John's lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sherlock says in French:
> 
> *"You and your big, stupid, alpha cock! My mother warned me about you and I should have listened! If I did I wouldn't be in this position in the first place!"
> 
> **"Make it stop! Please make it stop!"


	20. Epilogue

Sherlock was adjusting his tie in the mirror. "Why is this necessary?" 

Mycroft came up behind him "Well you did get married in the middle of the night without us last time, the least you could do is indulge us in throwing you a proper wedding this time."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to his brother "The divorce papers never went through and as you can clearly see from my bond mark John and I have done everything already to be recognised as a legal bonded couple. Our parents and you are just making my life miserable."

Mycroft adjusted himself to stand a bit straighter "Just be glad Mother is much more excepting of John after the baby came. It seems she put aside her anger for the chance of knowing her grandson."

Right on cue a small whine came from the cradle that was by the window. Sherlock gave a smile as he lifted his son up "Well who wouldn't want to know Christopher Hamish Watson-Holmes?" He popped the baby's dummy back in his mouth "He's perfect."

A knock came from the door as Richard opened the door "Master Sherlock are you ready?"

Sherlock looked down at his son and looked up and nodded "We're ready."

___________________________________

They were getting married in the Holmes's backyard. John and Sherlock wore matching suits and Christopher was in a comfy white onesie and wrapped in the blue blanket with the lamb.

As Sherlocks mother walked him up the aisle she stopped right before she got to the alter "Are you sure you don't want me to hold Christopher during the ceremony?" 

Sherlock gave a quick look to John and they both shared a small smile "I'm sure. This isn't just about John and I becoming one, it's about all of us becoming a family and I feel Christopher needs to be apart of it. After all he's the one that brought us all together."

Violet nodded and kissed her son's cheek as her handed over Sherlock to John and then took her seat.

John glanced at his parents and smiled then turned to Sherlock "Well, back to the beginning then?"

Sherlock smirked "I wouldn't say that, more like the next chapter in this adventure." Sherlock rocked his arms up and down to keep the baby in his arms at peace.

John smiled and gave a gentle kiss to the top of Christopher head. He then grabbed Sherlocks free hand and and took a deep breath. "Ready when you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Sorry it took so long to get this up but I'm so greatful to those who read and liked this story. I appreciate each and every one of you and I'm so humbled by all your kind words and encouragements. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
